Season 6 - Optimistic
by sian030
Summary: Here's my take on Season 6 … Elizabeth tries to recover from the loss of her husband, Jack. Follow her journey as she prepares for the arrival of her new baby and what challenges she endures over the next two years of her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**I only started watching WCTH a year ago and became obsessed with it. After the Season 5 finale, I turned to fan fiction because I was so angry with how they wrote the last two episodes. I've read every alternate ending out there but I decided a while ago to write my take on what I would want to see happen with Elizabeth in Season 6 (I realise it's a bit late :) ).**_

 _ **If you've read my other stories you know I am a huge J &E fan so I decided to write this in its entirety before posting so I don't get hate mail with the direction it goes. Just bear with me, keep an open mind and try and get to the end. I promise it will be worth it (at least I think so).**_

 ** _Don't worry there's no amnesia/coma storyline here … I've had enough with that one :) I've tried to put a different spin on it and the bonus is it could very well happen. Maybe not in Season 6 (although I'm still optimistic) but it could come around in Season 7 (if the show gets renewed). My writing style is a bit different as I'm trying to keep it true to the show._**

 _ **By the way, the first few chapters are a bit sad, but there's light at the end of the tunnel ;)**_

* * *

 **From the Season 5 finale …**

Elizabeth rushed out of the café. Abigail stood there in surprise, before everything sunk in. She raised her eyebrows, before following her friend.

Elizabeth was hanging over the porch railing, taking in some deep breaths.

"Sorry Abigail. I'm fine now" she said, as she turned back to face her.

"The smell of coffee made you nauseous?"

"It's never happened to me before."

"It's happened to me. You've been tired and rundown, loss of appetite, the headaches …"

"And now the nausea …"

"Elizabeth. You're going to have a baby."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

It had been just a few weeks after Elizabeth had found out that she was probably expecting. As each day passed, she was more convinced that Abigail had been correct.

With Abigail by her side, Elizabeth had gone to see Carson and he had confirmed that in all likelihood Elizabeth was pregnant. She couldn't quite believe it and at the time she thought it was too good to be true.

Elizabeth was back teaching now, but she was finding her days exhausting. When she got home, she had to light the stove, prepare dinner, do her laundry, tidy up the house, eat, do any additional schoolwork that she had brought home before retiring to bed. Usually she got as far as turning on the stove before she sat down on the couch only to drift off to sleep and not wake until morning.

Elizabeth was still in the habit of calling in at the café for breakfast so Abigail would try her hardest to force feed her a decent breakfast and at the minimum send Elizabeth on her way with a packed lunch. Without that food, Elizabeth would have certainly withered away.

As the weeks rolled around, Elizabeth's symptoms eased and she noticed the first swelling of her belly. Although only subtle, it was enough for her to see that what she had hoped for was coming true.

She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom staring at her baby bump, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Although excited in some ways, the prospect of having a baby on her own was daunting. She was supposed to be doing this with Jack by her side and so the tears continued to fall.

* * *

Once she began to show, Elizabeth thought it was about time to let some of her other friends know. Only Abigail, Faith and Carson had been aware of the pregnancy so far. The prospect of telling her friends was met with some uncertainty. Truthfully, Elizabeth wasn't sure how they would react. They all loved Jack, so she hoped they would all be happy and supportive of her.

On the morning that she had decided to break the news, she had asked Lee and Rosemary to meet her at the café on Saturday morning. When she arrived, they were already waiting.

Elizabeth pulled off her coat and hung it on the hook by the door but as she walked toward their table, Rosemary glanced up at her and her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"What? What's wrong?" Elizabeth said as she glanced down at her blouse, worried that she had missed a button or spilled something down the front of it.

"Are you … Do you have something to tell us?" Rosie said still staring.

"Well, yes. That was why I asked you both to breakfast."

Elizabeth had neared the table and was standing in front of a chair and was about to pull it out to sit down.

"You're pregnant!" Rosie exclaimed loudly.

Elizabeth glanced around the café to see several other people now staring at her as well.

"Well, yes" Elizabeth said meekly.

"I knew it!" Rosie said, standing up to give Elizabeth a hug. Lee stood up as well, coming around the table to offer Elizabeth his congratulations.

"Didn't I tell you, Lee. I knew something was going on" Rosie said, smacking her husband on the arm.

"You sure did, Rosie." Lee smiled with a shake of his head and a shrug at Elizabeth.

Once all three of them were seated, Rosie eagerly fired questions at her.

"When do you think you are due?"

"I'm just over three months, so I should be due in April sometime."

"That is wonderful news. Are you happy about it?"

"Yes. A bit overwhelmed but happy" she said, subconsciously putting her hand across her stomach.

"Jack would be thrilled."

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. "I'm sure he would have been" she said as her eyes met the table.

"Well, we are both here for you whatever you need" Lee said gently, bringing Elizabeth's eyes back up to meet his.

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"Have you told your parents yet?" Rosie asked.

"No. I will telegram them soon. I know what they will do though. They will try and drag me back to Hamilton to have the baby so I'm considering waiting for a little while longer."

"But what if they show up here?"

"I don't think that will happen unless they get worried about me. I'm just trying to sound as normal as possible in my letters to them."

After breakfast, Elizabeth headed home. She had lesson plans to prepare for the following week but instead she found herself upstairs, staring at her spare bedroom. It was full of a few boxes and other things so she decided to move them downstairs and go through them.

After carrying them down, she returned to the room with a broom and began to sweep up the dust. She cleaned the window, where some cobwebs had been and wiped down the windowsill. She stared around the room and decided it would need a fresh coat of paint before she did anything else to it. All in all, that was a good start.

She went back downstairs and opened the first of the boxes. It contained a random collection of keepsakes. She decided to pack them away in a smaller box and put them at the back of her cupboard instead.

When she opened the second box, her breath caught. It was the box of Jack's things that Bill had given her from the jail. Most of it was unimportant, but she found Jack's medal that he received a few years back.

There was his sketch book and some pencils at the bottom. Elizabeth pulled out the sketch pad and flicked through the blank pages before something caught her eye. At the back were a bunch of pictures of Elizabeth that Jack had drawn. The tears welled in her eyes as she stared at them.

She quickly shut the sketch book, put it back in the box and closed it back up before putting it straight under the stairs along with the last remaining box. She pulled out her handkerchief to wipe her eyes and then grabbing her shawl she went for a walk.

* * *

After only a few days, the whole town knew about Elizabeth's pregnancy. Between the people that overheard Rosemary's announcement in the café to Rosemary herself, by Monday morning Elizabeth's entire class knew. They excitedly greeted her, asking all about her baby and when it was due.

"Will you stop teaching when you have the baby, Mrs Thornton?" Cody asked.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Emily said eagerly.

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" Laura called from the back.

"Who will be the baby's Papa?" Opal asked and the whole room went quiet.

Elizabeth felt the tears beckoning but after she took a deep breath she answered all of their questions at once.

"I will have to stop teaching for a little while, but I should be back after the summer break. I haven't picked any names yet and I'm not sure if it is a boy or girl." Elizabeth paused before she answered the final question. "Mountie Jack is still the baby's Papa. That will never change."

The class seemed to be accepting of those answers, so Elizabeth changed the subject to one which she knew would distract them and had all the students pull out their readers. As she got Laura to begin reading out loud, she thought back to Opal's question and decided how she would make sure her baby knew about his or her father.

* * *

That week, Elizabeth ordered some paint and brushes for the nursery. She called into the mercantile on Friday to check for her mail and found that her paint order had arrived. Elizabeth stared at the large paint tin wondering how she was going to walk it home.

"Elizabeth, why don't you ask Lee to drop it home for you? He has his car after all" Katie Yost suggested.

"I guess, you're right. I didn't expect it to be quite that heavy."

"I'm sure Lee wouldn't mind."

Katie bundled the brushes up and handed them over. Elizabeth placed them in her basket before walking back out of the mercantile and heading for the saw mill office.

When she stepped inside, she was surprised to see it empty. Not wanting to bother Lee, Elizabeth decided to just head home carrying the paint on her own. She walked back to the mercantile, picked up the paint tin from a concerned Katie and began to slowly walk home.

* * *

Moments after Elizabeth left, Carson came in to check his mail.

"Carson, are you busy right now?" Katie asked.

"No, I was just on my way home."

"Elizabeth just left. She was carrying some paint with her. I really think it was too heavy for her to carry all the way home."

"I'm on it" Carson said as he ran out of the store and down the road that led to the row houses.

He could see Elizabeth in the distance, just about to round the bend. He ran toward her, catching up when he saw her stopped in the middle of the road with the tin of paint at her feet.

"Elizabeth!"

She glanced up at him. "Hi Carson."

"Katie said you might need a hand. How about I carry that for you?"

"It's okay, Carson. I'm almost home."

"Nonsense. You're not even a quarter of the way home yet. Allow me" he said. Without allowing her to refuse, he swopped down and picked up the handle of the paint tin and proceeded to walk beside her.

"Thank you."

"What is the paint for?"

"The nursery."

"You're planning on painting it yourself."

"Yes."

"Why don't you let me organise some people to help? We could knock it over quicker that way."

"It's okay. I don't mind doing it on my own."

"You really need to be careful of the paint fumes, Elizabeth. Please let me help you."

Elizabeth was exhausted from her week at work and at that moment she would have agreed to just about anything.

"Fine. That would be helpful. Thank you."

Carson and Elizabeth chatted the rest of the way home. He deposited the paint in the room that Elizabeth had emptied for the nursery before going on his way.

He went back home via Lee's office, the café and the saloon so by the time he returned home he had a handful of volunteers to help paint Elizabeth's nursery the following morning.

* * *

Elizabeth had been up and was finishing off her breakfast when there was a knock at her door. She was surprised to see Abigail, Faith, Rosemary, Carson, Lee and Frank all waiting outside on her porch.

"Hello. What's this?"

"We are your painting crew" Carson said and only then did Elizabeth realise the men were wearing older clothes.

"And we are your entertainment while they paint" Abigail said as she walked in with a basket of scones and muffins.

The party of her friends proceeded into the house, the men going straight upstairs while the women got settled around the kitchen table. Rosemary put the kettle on while Abigail set up her basket on the table. Faith ushered Elizabeth to a seat and before long the ladies had distracted her enough so that she forgot what was going on upstairs in her spare bedroom.

She got a whiff of paint fumes at one point and was grateful that she didn't have to endure them upstairs in the small room.

"What are you going to do for furniture for the nursery, Elizabeth?" Rosemary asked.

"I had a look at the Sears catalogue the other day and they have a crib that I was thinking of getting. I'm in no rush with that. I just thought if I got the painting done, it would have plenty of time to air out by the time the baby arrives."

"That's wise" Abigail said.

After just a few hours, there were footsteps on the narrow stairs and Lee reappeared.

"Elizabeth, we're almost done. Would you like to take a look?"

Elizabeth stood up and eagerly went upstairs to see their progress. The dusty room had been transformed into a clean, bright room with the pale yellow paint she had selected.

"Oh, you've all done such a good job. That looks perfect."

"The roof looks a bit dark in comparison but I have some white paint next door that was left over from our painting. Would it be okay if I use that?" Lee asked.

Elizabeth looked up at the ceiling and agreed with Lee.

"It would look better if it were white but don't go to too much trouble."

"Nonsense. It won't take us long."

"I can't thank you all enough for your help."

"We're happy to help, Elizabeth. It's the least we could do" Carson said.

Elizabeth nodded and walked back downstairs. The least they could do for their friend's pregnant widow, was all she could think. She couldn't help the watering in her eyes.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Abigail asked when she saw her return.

"Yes, I just need to get some air. I will be back in a moment" she said as cheerfully as she could before leaving out the front door. She walked around the corner of the house and leant up against the wall.

 _It was never supposed to be like this._

Elizabeth had her hand on her stomach when Abigail came around the corner.

"Elizabeth …"

She turned to look at one of her best friends.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's silly."

"How you are feeling is not silly. Tell me?"

"It was never supposed to be like this. Jack was supposed to be here. We were supposed to pick the colour of the nursery and paint the room together. Jack was meant to build a crib for our baby with his own hands. He was supposed to be by my side to feel the baby kick for the first time. Jack was always meant to be here" she began to cry, as Abigail stepped forward putting her arms around her.

"Oh Elizabeth, I know. He was meant to be here for everything, but we can't bring him back." Abigail had tears in her own eyes.

Deep sobs now wracked Elizabeth's body.

"I know but everywhere I look I'm reminded of him. I go for a walk and I remember where we went when we were courting, where Jack proposed, where we shared kisses and talked about our future. In the house, even though we only lived together for a short time, everything there reminds me of him. I don't know if I can do this."

"What is the alternative though, Elizabeth? You leave Hope Valley and go back to Hamilton with your parents?"

"I don't know" she whispered.

Abigail rubbed her back slowly. "You just need time. Things will begin to fade and it won't hurt anymore."

"I don't want to forget him though."

"You will never forget him, but the smaller things will fade and it will become easier."

Elizabeth nodded as Abigail handed her a handkerchief.

"Come back inside. I will make you a fresh cup of tea."

"I don't want everyone to see me upset."

"They understand, Elizabeth. Come along."

Abigail convinced her to go back inside and as soon as she sat down, Rosemary had a fresh cup of tea in front of her. Elizabeth glanced between her friends.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm always upset" she said, knowing Rosemary and Faith probably heard her outburst through the paper thin walls.

"Elizabeth, we expect nothing less" Rosemary said. "Now drink your tea. We need to discuss what your plans are for the classroom."

"My plans?"

"Yes. When do you think you will finish teaching?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"But you expect to return after the baby is born?"

"Yes, I will need an income. Maybe after the summer break."

"So we will need a replacement teacher for just a few months then. I think the ladies in the town should be able to cover things. What do you think Abigail?"

"Between you, Florence and the other mothers, I'm sure the town can manage in Elizabeth's absence" Abigail agreed.

* * *

Elizabeth was standing on the grass outside the school house on Monday when she caught a glimpse of red riding out of the trees. At first, she thought it was Jack, before she remembered that was impossible. She stared at the red speck as it rode into town. Jack's replacement.

After lunch, Elizabeth continued with her lesson plan but she was distracted.

"Mrs Thornton? Are you okay?" Cody asked, bringing her attention back to the classroom where she was getting a few strange looks from the older students.

"Yes, thank you Cody. Can you read from page 44 aloud, please?"

She concentrated as hard as she could and when the day was nearing the end, she dismissed class ten minutes early.

As the children filed out of the school house, she slumped into her chair exhausted.

Elizabeth had known a Mountie had been posted to Hope Valley to fill Jack's position. Abigail had told her last week. At the time she hadn't been too bothered because she knew the town needed a Mountie. Now, seeing the red serge in town, she realised just how difficult it was going to be for her.

Elizabeth tidied up the classroom and picked up her books before making her way slowly toward the café. She walked in the back door and saw Abigail hurrying around the kitchen.

"Oh Elizabeth. How was your day?"

"Good, thank you. How about yours?"

"Busy."

Elizabeth stood near the table as Abigail rushed about.

"Would you like me to serve some coffee?"

"Would you mind?"

"No, of course not."

Elizabeth walked over to the urn and filled up the coffee pot before making her way through the café. She offered coffee to each of the diners who all greeted her, smiling as she poured their coffee. Elizabeth heard the door chime while she was talking to Florence.

When she turned around she came face to face with the new Mountie. He was a lot taller than Jack and slimmer but also had dark hair. The bright red of his serge was glaring at her. Elizabeth almost dropped the coffee pot.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I'm the new Mountie in town. Constable Nathan Grant. Could I trouble you for a plate of dinner?"

Elizabeth just stared at him and she noticed that the sound in the café had all but stopped. It seemed everyone was sitting there in silence.

"Sorry. Excuse me." Elizabeth said as she rushed back out to the kitchen past Abigail, put the coffee pot down, grabbed her basket and walked out the back door without another word.

* * *

Abigail had come around the corner to see the Mountie talking to Elizabeth. She had seen the surprised look on Elizabeth's face. Abigail couldn't quite believe that out of all the people in town, the new Mountie would have addressed her first.

As Elizabeth passed her, she could see the Mountie staring after her wondering what he had said. The sound of the usual chatter in the café had all died down as everyone watched Elizabeth leave.

Abigail stepped forward once she had gone.

"Please, take a seat. I will bring a plate straight out for you."

The Mountie was still staring after Elizabeth.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"That was Elizabeth Thornton."

Immediately the Mountie understood.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I had no idea."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. She will come around eventually. Losing Jack has been incredibly hard on her. It has been hard for the whole town. He was stationed here for almost five years, so its expected."

"Of course. I knew this would be a hard post to fill. I knew Jack from my days at the academy. He was a good man. One of the best."

"That he was" Abigail said as she poured him some coffee. "I will be back in a moment with your meal."

* * *

Every time Elizabeth made her way about town for the rest of the week, she would see a glimpse of the red serge and feel like she had to move in the opposite direction. At school all the children had excitedly been talking about the new Mountie Nathan which Elizabeth could bear, it was just the sight of him that she couldn't handle. Often during class, she would catch a glimpse of red riding in or out of town and her heart would stop every time.

One night, she sat on her bed staring at Jack's spare red serge that still hung in the closet. She hadn't been able to pack it away, nor any of his other clothes. She went to the cupboard and took out one of Jack's shirts, the blue checked one that was her favourite.

Her intention had been to fold it and at least put some of his things out of sight but as Elizabeth ran her hands over it, she made the mistake of bringing it to her nose, inhaling the scent that he had left behind.

She closed her eyes and she could see him in front of her again, his dimpled smile as he stared at her. His green eyes meeting hers. She collapsed onto her bed, hugging his shirt to her chest as the emotion overwhelmed her.

When Elizabeth woke the next morning, even though she had cried herself to sleep, she realised she had slept probably the best she had since the news of Jack's death. His shirt was bunched underneath her and she realised that it was his scent that had made all the difference. When she made her bed that morning, she folded Jack's shirt up and left it under his pillow.

* * *

For church on Sunday, Elizabeth woke up and got dressed in her best outfit and took extra time with her hair and makeup. She knew that Abigail and Rosemary had been worried about her all week so she was going to try her best to appear strong and composed, although she was nothing of the sort on the inside.

Rosemary and Lee knocked on the door to walk with her to church as they had grown accustomed to doing in recent weeks.

"Hello Elizabeth" Rosemary said cheerfully.

"Hello Rosemary, Lee."

Rosemary took her by the arm and they walked toward the church with Lee by their side.

"I have organised some new skirts for you. I know you haven't asked yet, but I'm sure you will need them soon as your little one gets bigger."

"Thank you, Rosemary. I was just thinking about that this morning."

"Perhaps you can call in one afternoon this week and we can see about trying them on."

"That's a good idea."

As they neared the church, Elizabeth could see the Constable standing to the side of the church saying hello to people as they passed. As Elizabeth, Rosemary and Lee neared, Elizabeth couldn't help but avert her eyes and as Lee slowed to say hello, Elizabeth pulled away from Rosemary to head straight into the church. She found Abigail already there waiting, so she took her seat beside her and waited patiently for Frank to arrive to start the service.

"How are you this morning, Elizabeth? You look well."

"Fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Good. Cody made me breakfast this morning."

"How was it?"

"Better than his last attempt at scrambled eggs. At least there wasn't any shell in it this morning" Abigail said with a grin.

Elizabeth smiled back just as Frank emerged to begin the service.

* * *

Afterward, some of the ladies had organised a picnic to welcome the new Constable. Elizabeth did her best to appear pleasant but her close friends knew how difficult she was finding it. She walked up to the table at one stage to pour herself a drink when the Constable cornered her.

"Mrs Thornton?"

Elizabeth turned to the voice.

"I just wanted to say I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I knew your husband, Jack, from the academy. He was one of my mentors many years ago. He was one of the best."

"Yes, he was" she said sadly.

"I know how hard it must be for you to see me in town, especially considering I have taken on your husband's post. I hope over time that we might be able to become friends."

Elizabeth just nodded, not able to put her thoughts into words.

"I also heard that you are expecting. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"If there is ever anything that you need help with, please don't hesitate to ask."

Elizabeth nodded again as Nathan walked away, leaving her alone. Elizabeth placed her drink back down and without a word to anyone, she turned away from the picnic and walked home, going back upstairs to her bedroom and curling up with Jack's shirt in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

A few more weeks passed and Carson had requested Elizabeth return to the infirmary to check the progress of her pregnancy. Elizabeth pulled out her blouse and rested back on the bed as directed, while Carson pressed his stethoscope to her stomach. Faith sat by her side, holding her hand. After a bit of manoeuvring, a smile covered Carson's face when he found what he was looking for.

"There it is. A nice fast heartbeat."

"You can hear the baby's heart?" Elizabeth said surprised.

"Yes. And it sounds perfect. You have a healthy baby in there."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. That was the best news that she had heard in weeks.

After a few more checks and measurements, Carson let Elizabeth stand back up and tuck her blouse back in.

"You should start to feel the baby move over the next few weeks. I've heard it feels a little like butterflies to begin with but you will know for sure as the baby gets bigger."

"Thank you, Carson."

Elizabeth walked across the street to find Abigail.

"Hello Elizabeth. What brings you by?"

"I just had a check-up with Carson."

"For the baby?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He could hear the heartbeat" Elizabeth said grinning.

"Oh Elizabeth. That's wonderful." Abigail came forward and gave her a hug. "Are you going to let your parents know yet?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe just another month or two. They can't expect me to travel once I get further along."

"No, but they might be really upset if you don't tell them sooner."

"I can just say I didn't want them to worry. That's not being dishonest."

* * *

A month later, Elizabeth was passing through town when Mr Jenkins from the bank called out to her.

"Mrs Thornton?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have time to step inside for a moment?"

"Certainly."

As soon as she was inside the bank office, Mr Jenkins invited her into a seat.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Mrs Thornton, but the repayments your husband set up have now finished. Are you going to take over the repayments on his land or would you like me to find a buyer? It shouldn't be hard to find someone and then I can return the money that Jack had already paid to you."

Elizabeth hadn't even thought about the mortgage repayments. She had been up to their land often but the piles of lumbar reminded her of another thing that Jack wasn't able to see through.

"Can you just give me a day to think about it?"

"Of course."

"I just need to speak to Lee and see what he thinks. I will come back tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mrs Thornton."

Elizabeth left the bank and forgot about the errands that she had been meaning to run and walked towards Lee's office instead. As she walked up the steps, she could see Lee was busy talking to one of his men inside. Not wanting to interrupt, Elizabeth turned around to leave. Before she made it back down the stairs, she heard his voice.

"Elizabeth?" Lee spoke from the doorway.

She turned back around.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Aren't you busy?" she asked uncertainly.

"Not for you, I'm not. Come inside" he said holding the door open for her.

Elizabeth turned back, walking up the remaining stairs and coming into Lee's office. Lee dismissed Mike and offered her a seat.

"What's the matter, Elizabeth?"

"Mr Jenkins just spoke to me. Apparently, Jack's repayments have ceased for the land and he's wondering what I want to do."

"How much do you have left to pay?

"A bit. I could wire my father and see if he can help me pay it off. I don't know that I'm ready to part with the land just yet but if I've paid it off it can sit there for a while, or I could lease it I guess."

"What about the house?"

"That was Jack's dream to build it for us. I don't even know where the plans are or where to begin. As it is I'm going to be only just making ends meet once the baby is born."

"I think that partly answers your question. You don't want to part with the land just yet, so see if your father can help pay off what's leftover."

"And if he can't?"

"Then you probably don't have any choice but to sell it. I can buy the lumber back. Jack has most of the lumber for the whole house sitting up there."

"So I just need enough money to pay for labourers to have it finished?"

"Yes, plus some extra."

Elizabeth nodded before standing. "Thanks Lee. I'll go telegram my father now."

"Anytime Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked slowly into the mercantile wondering what to say in her telegram. She decided to leave her pregnancy out of this one for the moment.

 **WILLIAM THATCHER. WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO HELP FINISH REPAYMENTS FOR LAND? ELIZABETH**

As Elizabeth walked home, she was uncertain how her father would respond. Although he had accepted Jack as his son-in-law when they married, Jack's death had unfortunately proven her father to be right.

All Elizabeth's worry that night was relieved the next morning. She walked into the mercantile to find William had sent his response in the form of a wire money transfer. It was more than enough money to cover the repayments for the land and start building the homestead. Although Elizabeth felt indebted to her father, she was delighted that she didn't need to part with the land.

Elizabeth hurried over to the bank and was able to pay off the remaining amount owed. She watched Mr Jenkins tear up the payment contract and hand over the deed title to her. Then she went back to Lee's office and told him the good news.

"The land is mine and I can start building the house. My father sent me enough money to at least get it started" she said excitedly.

She handed a cheque over to Lee who looked at it in surprise.

"This should be more than enough. You should have some left over."

"Do you think you could organise some workers for me?"

"You can count on me" Lee said with a grin. "We might have to wait until after winter to start, but we will get it done."

"Thank you Lee. I don't know what I would do without you and Rosemary."

* * *

As Christmas approached, Elizabeth's mood went from contentment to sadness again. Only a year ago, Jack had come home and they were excited about their upcoming wedding and future together and now she was all alone.

Elizabeth tried to be happy when the children were excited in the classroom, she tried to be happy when Rosemary told her about the Christmas Eve plans for the town and she tried to be happy when Abigail invited her for Christmas lunch, but when she got home at night the sadness that enveloped her was overwhelming.

It would be the first time in four years that she wouldn't need to buy a Christmas present for Jack. People had told her the first year was the most difficult. It would be the year of firsts without him, but that didn't make it any easier.

Elizabeth didn't bother with a tree or decorations. She had purchased some gifts for her close friends and they sat in a basket on her desk but that was the extent of her Christmas preparations.

Rosemary invited her for dinner on Friday night, which was now their regular dinner night. When Elizabeth walked into the house, she was overwhelmed by Rosemary's decorations. There was tinsel and baubles hanging on every inch of the house. A giant tree sat in the middle of the room and underneath was an array of presents that covered the floor.

"Wow, Rosemary. You have really outdone yourself this year" Elizabeth said as she entered.

"I know. Doesn't it look magnificent?"

"It sure does."

Lee appeared from behind the tree.

"Oh my goodness, Lee. Where did you come from?" Elizabeth said as her hand clutched her chest.

"Rosie had to have the biggest tree she could find. It just so happens it hides half the kitchen!"

Elizabeth giggled as Rosemary gave her husband an exasperated look. She ushered Elizabeth to the table and over dinner they talked all things Christmas. Once again, Elizabeth feigned excitement and delight at Rosemary's plans but deep inside she was anything but happy.

As she sat there after dinner, she felt her little one kicking for the first time. Elizabeth put her hand to her stomach and sure enough, she could feel her skin rippling slightly. She felt the emotion overwhelm her but she didn't want to share the moment with her friends.

"Thank you for dinner and the company, but I best get home" Elizabeth said, standing.

"You haven't had your tea yet!"

"That's okay. I'm very tired."

Rosemary relented and went to the door. Lee helped Elizabeth with her coat and they said goodbye and watched Elizabeth as she walked the handful of steps back home.

Elizabeth hurried upstairs, undressing and putting her nightgown on, all the while hoping to feel the flutter again. She lay in bed waiting but felt nothing.

For the next few days, Elizabeth found herself concentrating on her belly, waiting for another flutter but it was no use. She began to doubt herself, that maybe what she felt at Lee and Rosemary's was not the baby's kicks after all.

But on Christmas morning, as Elizabeth lay in bed thinking of Jack, she felt their baby move again. She slowly moved her hand to the spot and as clear as day, she could feel the ripples again. And to have felt it on Christmas morning! She knew then that Jack must be looking over her and the baby.

* * *

At Christmas lunch, after they had eaten and Elizabeth had helped clean up the kitchen, everyone sat in Abigail's lounge room to exchange presents. Abigail, Becky, Cody, Frank, Clara, Jesse, Lee and Rosemary were all excited when it came to Elizabeth's gift.

"Wait right there" Lee said eagerly as he disappeared out the back door.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth said, her eyes curiously following Lee.

"Wait a minute" Rosemary clasped her hands in front of her, the excitement showing in her eyes.

Lee emerged with something covered in a sheet. He placed it in front of her chair.

"What is it?"

"Have a look and find out" Abigail prompted.

Elizabeth pulled the sheet off to find a wooden crib.

"Oh my."

"It's the crib that Jack made for Robert's family. We got it back and Lee fixed it up."

"It's the same one Jack made?"

Rosemary nodded eagerly.

Elizabeth ran her hand over the smooth wood. It sure did look like the same one.

"I can't believe it." The tears filled her eyes again.

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth" Rosemary said, stepping forward to give her a hug.

Clara and Rosie also gave her some new cotton sheets and Abigail had made a quilt to go inside.

"We know it's early, but we thought it would be nice to have at least the crib finished" Abigail said.

Elizabeth smiled as she held the small blanket in her hands. "Thank you. It's perfect."

* * *

Elizabeth arrived back in the school house after the Christmas break to find the classroom already warm from the stove. Someone must have come and started it for her in the morning. Considering how warm it was, it must have been hours ago. Next to the stove was a pile of wood stacked neatly against the wall. Elizabeth assumed it must have been Frank and pushed it out of her mind.

Every day that Elizabeth entered the school house she found the stove already lit and fresh wood stacked against the wall. She hadn't thought much more about it until Frank left to go to Union City for a week. Expecting to find the room cold when she got there, Elizabeth was surprised to see nothing had changed. The stove was still warm and more wood had been stacked.

She dropped by to see Lee and Rosemary the following morning before school. Lee was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Lee, have you been lighting the stove in the school house each morning?"

"No. I'm not much of an early riser" he said as he sipped his coffee.

"Coffee, Elizabeth?" Rosemary asked from the stove.

"No, thank you." Elizabeth stood there puzzled. "Someone's been lighting the stove in the schoolhouse for the past month. I thought it was Frank but he's out of town this week and it's still being done."

"It could be anyone. Maybe one of the children's fathers?"

"Maybe."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to say thank you."

"Leave them a note then."

"Good idea. Thanks Lee."

That afternoon, Elizabeth left a note on the top of the woodpile.

When she returned the next morning, the note was gone, but she was still none the wiser as to who was her mystery stove starter.

A few weeks later, Elizabeth arrived to find the stove not started. It was still chilly but the days had started to warm up. Maybe they thought it wasn't cold enough anymore, she thought to herself.

It wasn't until she was sitting in the café that afternoon, when she overheard a conversation. Mountie Nathan had to leave town urgently the night before on request of his superiors.

Elizabeth sat there thinking. Mountie Nathan. It made sense. They had barely spoken to one another. He had always given her the space that she needed. Lighting the stove was something Jack had always done so it made sense if Nathan thought it was his responsibility to take over.

Sure enough, when he returned from his assignment, the stove was miraculously lit each morning again.

One afternoon, Elizabeth stood out the front of the jail and after a few deep breaths, she walked up the steps and opened the door. Nathan was sitting behind the desk and looked up in surprise to see her.

"Mrs Thornton. What can I do for you?"

Elizabeth's feet were frozen at the door as she peered in, unable to move further inside.

"I just wanted to say thank you in person for lighting the stove at the school house each morning. It is much appreciated."

"You're welcome."

With that Elizabeth turned and fled from the jail.

* * *

Elizabeth waited until she was six months pregnant to write a letter to her parents. She knew that they would be desperately worried about her but with only a few months left, she knew they wouldn't be able to convince her to return to Hamilton to have the baby.

In the letter, Elizabeth told them that she was content and comfortable but she was approaching the time when she would be welcoming a new baby into her home.

She knew her father resented Jack to a degree. Although William Thatcher had welcomed Jack into the family in the end, Elizabeth knew her father was never comfortable with Jack's profession. Unfortunately, his middle daughter was left as a widow in a frontier town, now with a child on the way and little means to support herself.

Elizabeth also wrote a letter to Charlotte Thornton. Correspondence between them had been limited since Jack passed. She was unable to make it to the funeral and then constant health troubles had kept her away. Their letters had continued regularly for a time before both of them realised they had little in common once Jack was gone and Charlotte took her eldest son's death very hard. Elizabeth hoped that once her grandchild was born, perhaps Charlotte would find some peace.

* * *

The next few months passed quickly and as March approached and winter officially finished, Elizabeth decided to go for a walk up to the land.

Now seven months pregnant she knew it would be one of the last times she would be able to walk that far. Her feet had started to get sore from standing up in the classroom all day and she knew she probably only had another four weeks of teaching before she would be forced to stop.

As Elizabeth rounded the corner to see the land in the distance, she was surprised to hear hammers and even more surprised to see the scene that emerged in front of her. The two storey house looked to be almost complete.

The walls were up, the roof was on and the windows were going in. As Elizabeth got closer, she could see at least twenty men working away, including Lee, Carson, Henry, Frank, Mike and Nathan both inside and outside the house.

Lee looked up and saw her approaching, her eyes now filled with tears. He put his hammer down and hurried over to her.

"Hello Elizabeth. I was going to surprise you when it was done."

"Oh, it's still a surprise!"

Lee stepped forward to give her a hug. "Hey, it's okay" he said, rubbing her back.

"It's just like he pictured. How did you know?"

"Jack gave me the plans before you two left on your honeymoon. He wanted me to keep going."

Elizabeth looked up at the house where a few of the other workers had stopped and gave her a wave. Elizabeth smiled back, although still teary, she was very appreciative of all the work that had been done.

"I can't thank you enough, Lee."

"It wasn't just me. Everyone in town has been up to help with one thing or another. It should be ready in the next month or two. Maybe after the baby is born, we can move you up here."

"That would be nice. I just … I can't …"

"It's okay, Elizabeth. You don't have to say anything. Why don't you come inside and have a look around?"

Lee took her arm and led her up the steps and through the front door. He showed her through where each of the rooms would be. Some of the walls were up and Elizabeth could see the kitchen cabinets emerging.

"You've all done such a wonderful job" Elizabeth said to everyone in the room. "I can't quite believe it."

"We're just glad that we could help" Frank said, patting her on the shoulder.

Lee brought her over to a table that was set up in the middle. On top were Jack's plans.

"We're putting the windows in today and the door is on. Then we can start finishing off the interior – putting the stove in and adding some paint. What do you think?"

"It's wonderful" she said, staring around in a daze.

* * *

Elizabeth walked back to town in a daydream but as she neared town she saw two figures step out of a car that she recognised. Her mother and father were standing in the main street of Hope Valley.

"Father!" she called out as she hurried toward them, waving.

William approached, meeting her halfway. "Beth!"

"What are you doing here?" she said as he gave her a hug.

"What do you think we're doing here? We got your letter so we had to come."

"All the way to Hope Valley?"

"Yes, your mother thought it was pertinent."

"Why?"

"We had to see you Beth. You're having our second grandchild."

William led her back toward her mother who was waiting by the car.

"Mother" she said as they embraced.

"Oh Beth. I couldn't believe it when we read your letter, but look at you."

Elizabeth rubbed her belly. "Yes, not too long left."

"How have you been feeling?"

"Not too well at the beginning but that's to be expected."

"When did you finish teaching?"

"I haven't yet. I'm still going."

Grace looked at her in surprise. "Oh no, that won't do! You need to rest for the good of the baby."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's fine, Mother. I've been having regular check ups with the doctor and the baby is fine. My feet have been getting a little sore but apart from that, everything is going well."

Elizabeth could tell both her parents were concerned about her. "Come on, let's go see Abigail. We can get you something to eat."

Elizabeth led them to the café and helped them to a seat just as Abigail returned from the kitchen.

"Mr and Mrs Thatcher. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Mrs Stanton. I take it you've been taking care of our girl?" William said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a smile.

"We've been doing our best but she is quite stubborn."

"That she is" William agreed, with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm right here" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Sure enough, as the conversation continued it was exactly as Elizabeth suspected. William and Grace were there to try and convince Elizabeth to return to Hamilton with them.

"Father, I'm staying here. This is where Jack and I had decided to live, this is where I'm staying. I'm not going to come home pregnant, with my tail between my legs because my husband passed away."

"Oh Beth, it wouldn't be like that. It just provides you and the child with more opportunities. Plus the medical care would be so much better."

"I have everything I need right here. I have lots of caring people around me that will help when the baby comes and the town doctor and nurse are very experienced."

"We don't doubt that, Elizabeth. But at some point you will need to remarry and finding a suitable father for your child will be difficult in such a small town."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears.

"I will not be remarrying."

William sighed. "Beth, you cannot put your life on hold. You need to find someone to support you."

"I can support myself, Father. I'm not marrying anyone else. Jack was the only man that I will ever love."

William realised it was probably too soon for such a discussion. The tears in his daughter's eyes told him that much. She would not be returning to Hamilton anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Elizabeth's parents stayed with her for a week before driving back to Hamilton. No sooner had they left, then on the next Saturday afternoon there was a knock at Elizabeth's door. The constant sheet of rain outside caused her to be surprised that a visitor would call. She opened the door to find Charlotte Thornton in the flesh.

"Charlotte?"

She grinned at her daughter-in-law before stepping inside and shedding her long coat and brimmed hat.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth said as she gave her a hug.

"I came to visit my favourite daughter. I'm finally well enough to travel so when I got your letter, I thought 'I know where I need to go'. Let me have a good look at you." Charlotte held her at arm's length, casting her eye over Elizabeth's middle.

Elizabeth could see the tears in her eyes and before long the two of them were crying together.

"I can't tell you how happy your letter made me. I've been … struggling, you know."

"Yes, I do."

"I know we still had that in common, but I didn't want to drag you down. That's why I stopped writing."

"I understand. I felt the same way. It's been … tough."

"I'll bet. Especially now, you have a constant reminder of Jack."

"Yes, I just wish he had been here to meet him or her."

Charlotte nodded.

"Come on, I will get you some tea. You just missed my parents" Elizabeth said, leading her into the kitchen.

"Let me guess. They came here to drag you back home."

Elizabeth nodded with a smile. "Of course. Most parents would do the same thing, I would imagine."

"They didn't succeed though?"

"No. Even though this place reminds me of Jack wherever I go, I could never leave here for that same reason. It makes me feel close to him even though he's not here anymore."

Elizabeth filled the kettle and put it on the stove.

"I understand. I was the same when Thomas passed. I still live in the family home for that very reason."

"How long do you think it takes until it gets easier?"

"I don't know, Lizzy. I had two young boys and I had to send them away to their uncle for a few months. You're in a different situation in that Jack is never going to meet this baby. It makes it both easier and harder all at the same time."

"I started writing a book about how Jack and I met and different stories from the past few years. I hoped it would help me to remember things a few years down the track."

"That is a great idea, Lizzy."

Elizabeth poured them both a cup of tea and sat down at the table. She sipped her tea, slowly.

"I miss him so much" she said quietly, her voice breaking.

Charlotte put her hand over Elizabeth's. "I do too."

* * *

Charlotte ended up staying in town for longer than anticipated. Elizabeth expected it to be a week or two but as her time to have the baby grew nearer, she welcomed the company.

Although Charlotte was still up before dawn, she kept quiet downstairs, letting Elizabeth sleep. She helped Elizabeth with the cooking and washing and Elizabeth was glad to have someone to talk to at night.

There were days that emotions would hit either of them harder, but they knew to give each other space and be there when needed.

Charlotte helped finish decorating the nursery, although Elizabeth had insisted on keeping a single bed in the room for Charlotte to use.

"It's your baby's nursery. I can just sleep downstairs."

"You will do no such thing. There is plenty of room and the baby will stay in my room for the first few months anyway. That is assuming you want to stay for when the baby arrives."

"I don't want to impose."

"It's not an imposition" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Well, that's settled then."

"Honestly, I prefer having you here. At least if anything happens at night, I won't be alone."

Charlotte agreed. Keeping an eye on her daughter-in-law was the least that she could do in Jack's absence.

* * *

Elizabeth finished teaching with about a month of the pregnancy to go. She was both sad and eager to finish. Although teaching was everything to her, the fatigue and aching in her feet was not going away.

Elizabeth's first day off school, she spent on the couch reading with her feet hanging over the arm of the couch. Totally unladylike but at the end of the day, she finally felt the aching in her feet ease.

Rosemary and Abigail organised a surprise baby shower. Charlotte managed to convince Elizabeth to walk into town for lunch one day and as Elizabeth entered the café she was amazed to see all of her women friends filling the café.

"Surprise!" Rosemary called out as Elizabeth stood there in amazement. The tables were covered in plates of biscuits and cakes.

"You did all of this … for me?"

"Yes, of course. Who else would it be for?" Abigail asked as she came over to give her a hug.

Elizabeth was seated at the head of the table and fussed over. Abigail served tea and scones and each of the women handed their gifts to Elizabeth. The baby was spoilt with blankets and clothing all in whites and yellows. Rosemary gave her something pink because she was hoping it would be a girl.

"I can see it now. Baby Thornton will be on the stage in no time" she said in her theatrical voice, waving her hands around as if it was a premonition.

"I believe that will be Baby Coulter, not Baby Thornton" Elizabeth said, laughing.

Rosemary's face went red and she was speechless for a split second. Elizabeth suspected Rosemary and Lee might have some news of their own. She glanced at Abigail who gave her a knowing look before someone else filled the void in the conversation.

Sure enough a week later, Rosemary dropped in to see Elizabeth when Charlotte had headed into town. Elizabeth was incredibly uncomfortable by this stage. She hadn't been sleeping well and when she did she had been having some crazy dreams, mainly about Jack. Each morning, she woke up expecting to see Jack by her side, only to find she was alone and heavily pregnant.

Rosemary sat down by Elizabeth's side, clearly nervous.

"What's wrong Rosemary?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I can tell something is on your mind. You're all nervous and fidgety."

"No, I'm not" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, you're not" Elizabeth agreed, although she knew the truth of it.

"Okay, okay. Lee and I are expecting a baby."

"Congratulations!" Elizabeth said, as she leant over to give her friend an awkward hug, her belly getting in the way.

"You knew, didn't you." Rosemary was eyeing her carefully.

"I had my suspicions" she said with a smirk.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she watched her friend stand and nervously pace about the room.

"Do about what?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for all things … sticky."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Rosemary, you will be fine. You will have Lee by your side and children aren't always sticky."

"Yes, yes. I suppose you're right. You would know."

"By the time they get sticky, you will have a good handle on things. You will be a fabulous mother, Rosemary."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Rosemary pouted at her.

"No, I'm not. You are a loyal and honest friend. You will be fine. And you will have some practice with my baby before yours is born."

"I guess you're right."

"You know I am."

Rosemary smiled at Elizabeth. "Our babies will be the best of friends."

"I hope so."

* * *

Another few weeks passed and Elizabeth felt like she was going to explode. The baby was overdue and Carson had begun to worry. He had told Charlotte and Abigail that Elizabeth needed someone with her at all times.

Elizabeth on the other hand wanted some time to herself. She had people following her around for the last few weeks and desperately wanted to be alone.

Lee and the other men had finished the house and presented it to her a few weeks ago. They had done such an amazing job. She had decided for the time being to stay close to town until the baby was born and then move in once the baby was a bit bigger.

"Charlotte! I'm going for a walk" Elizabeth called out up the stairs of her row house.

"Lizzy, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Carson said …"

"I know what he said. I'm walking up to the house and back. I won't be long. You know where I'm going so if I take too long, you can come and find me."

Charlotte relented.

Elizabeth walked up to the house and managed to awkwardly lower herself onto the porch steps. She pulled one of Jack's letters out of her pocket and reread it for the hundredth time. The letter was from before they got married and she read how he had so much hope for their future. Somehow it made her feel like she wasn't all alone.

As she folded the letter back up and put it back in her pocket, she felt a sharp pain. She grasped her stomach and realising what the pain was she managed to pull herself up using the railing and began walking back toward town slowly.

As she walked, Elizabeth experienced more and more pain. She was barely half way back to town when she was forced to lean against a tree waiting for the pain to pass. At that moment she heard a horse approaching and looked up to see a brown horse with a man in red serge on top of it. Nathan.

"Mrs Thornton? Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

"No" she said as she held onto the tree.

"Do you need to see Carson?"

"Yes" she said, exhaling sharply. "I think the baby might be coming."

"I'll go get help" he said, as he spun his horse around and tore off toward town.

Within five minutes, she heard Lee's car rumbling down the road before it appeared with Lee behind the wheel and Carson beside him.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Carson said jumping out of the car before Lee had put the brakes on.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just the pain … it's intense."

Carson took her arm, putting his own around her waist and moved her toward the car. He helped her in before climbing into the back seat.

Elizabeth was holding her breath with the pain as Lee turned the car around and drove back into town. Nathan, Faith and Abigail were all waiting outside the infirmary. As the car pulled up, Elizabeth was midway through a contraction and couldn't move. Nathan reached in and lifted her up, carrying her straight into the infirmary to the bed that Faith pointed to.

Abigail came to her side, holding her hand as Faith and Carson moved around getting everything that they would need ready. Faith drew the curtain around the bed and helped Elizabeth change out of her clothes before they got her settled back on the bed.

"Can someone tell Charlotte?" Elizabeth managed to get out at the end of a contraction.

"Lee was on his way. Don't worry. I think the whole town will know now, thanks to Rosemary."

* * *

The labour was long and slow. Early in the morning, fatigue had well and truly set in. Abigail still held her hand but Carson and Faith had taken a break outside. After the latest contraction finished, Elizabeth burst into tears.

"I need Jack" she cried, which brought tears to Abigail's own eyes.

"I know, Elizabeth. But you can do this. We're all here for you."

"I want Jack" she cried again at the onset of a new contraction. The tears were flowing as she moaned in pain.

Charlotte, Rosemary, Lee and Bill were all waiting outside of the infirmary for news. Carson returned but there was still no progress and he was beginning to worry.

Rosemary came into the infirmary to give Abigail a break. Abigail hurried across to her home while Rosemary took a seat beside Elizabeth and held onto her hand.

"I miss him, Rosemary" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Of course you do, but missing him isn't going to get that baby out. Focus on that. Your baby" Rosemary said matter of factly.

Although she appeared stern, Rosemary was just as heartbroken inside, watching Elizabeth's pain.

But Elizabeth knew she was right. Missing Jack at that moment was not going to help her deliver a healthy baby. Once Elizabeth realised that, the labour appeared to progress.

Abigail returned and as she walked up the steps to the infirmary, Lee put his arm out to her.

"Are you okay, Abigail?"

Abigail shook her head. "This is the hardest delivery I've ever been a part of. My best friend without her husband. It doesn't get more heart wrenching than that."

"She needs you more than anyone" Lee said, patting her shoulder.

Carson came back out of the infirmary and joined them.

"She's doing much better now. Whatever Rosemary said seems to have worked."

Abigail and Lee both sighed in relief.

* * *

Just two hours later, Elizabeth delivered a healthy baby boy. Faith wrapped him up in a blanket after cleaning him off and handed the wailing infant to his mother.

Elizabeth held him tight, with tears running down her face. The baby's cries immediately calmed.

"Oh, he's beautiful. Look Abigail" she said as the baby settled in her arms.

"He is beautiful, Elizabeth. You did a wonderful job."

"What do I call him? I wanted to call him Jack but now I'm not so sure. He will be a constant reminder of his father as it is" she said as she ran her finger over her son's cheek. He stared up at her with dark eyes.

"You don't need to rush. You have a few days to decide."

Elizabeth watched her son in wonder. His little pink lips gave a yawn before he closed his eyes again. Elizabeth smiled, feeling happier than she had in months. She couldn't believe her baby was finally in her arms.

"He looks so much like Jack. Look at those eyes and that hair" she laughed. He had a full head of scruffy dark hair just like his father.

"Should I get Charlotte? I'm sure she's dying to see him."

Elizabeth nodded, not taking her eyes off her son.

Abigail went to the door and called Charlotte in. She appeared, peering around the corner of the curtain.

"Charlotte, look at him. Doesn't he look like Jack?" Elizabeth asked her eagerly, showing him off to his grandmother.

"He sure does."

Charlotte smiled down at the infant who looked exactly like Jack as a baby.

"He's perfect Elizabeth. Congratulations."

Elizabeth beamed back at her.

* * *

Elizabeth went home that day with Charlotte. A week later, she sat in the rocking chair she had placed by the window, nursing her newborn son. Elizabeth still hadn't decided on a name, partly because her and Jack had never talked about it.

"I'm just worried that if I call him Jack, he is always going to feel like he is in his father's shadow" Elizabeth explained to Charlotte.

"What had you been originally thinking?"

"Jack William."

"So Jack Junior?"

"I guess."

"You're still not sure?"

"No, you're right. I will just stick with JJ."

* * *

The name JJ lasted all of a few days before everyone was calling the baby Jay.

Elizabeth had a constant stream of visitors. Rosemary called in every day as did Faith and Abigail. She had several of her students call in with their mothers to meet the baby. Mountie Nathan dropped by too, wearing plain clothes which Elizabeth was grateful for. Frank called past to give the baby a blessing and she received a letter from her parents congratulating her.

Although she was grateful for everyone's attention, there had really been only one person that she wished she could see. Elizabeth would pull out her journal each night once Jay was settled and write, although her style had changed. For the last few months, her entries had begun as Dear Jack and more now than ever, she wrote to Jack as if to tell him everything that he was missing out on.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Jay opened his eyes for a good ten minutes today. He looks so much like you. He's such a content baby. He barely ever cries and he sleeps so well. I still have to feed him every few hours but he is such a happy baby, I am so lucky to be his mother._

 _We had lots of visitors again but I felt myself daydreaming about you, wishing you were here. Not a day goes by that I don't think about how things should have been. I know I need to stop doing that but it's difficult when I haven't had a lot of sleep and my thoughts revolve around you and Jay._

 _Jay has been sleeping in the crib that you made for Robert's baby sister last year. Lee managed to get it back and I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know our baby is sleeping in something that came from your hands._

 _I love you, Jack. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The first few weeks were hard. During the day, Elizabeth remained distracted with the baby and her friends but at night when she was alone in her room, the tears returned as she rocked the baby to sleep.

There was one night when Elizabeth was at her wits end. She had nursed Jay and rocked him repeatedly but he just wouldn't settle. She had propped herself up in bed at one point and placed the screaming infant next to her on the bed. Jack's shirt was beside him and Jay turned into it and instantly settled. Elizabeth stared at the baby in disbelief.

The next time it happened, Elizabeth grabbed Jack's shirt and put it over her shoulder. As soon as the screaming Jay was put up against it, he nestled into her and his crying ceased. Within ten minutes he was asleep. The second time, Elizabeth couldn't help the tears from falling.

* * *

Elizabeth began packing up her things into crates and boxes due to the prospect of her moving into the house soon.

One day, Elizabeth finally set herself the daunting task of packing up Jack's clothes. She had procrastinated long enough. She was careful not to inhale too deeply as she went, knowing that it would set her off. She had been planning to part with some of the clothes but as she went through each item, she couldn't do it. Every piece of clothing reminded her of some time that they had been together. Shirts, jackets, vests … it was hopeless. Instead she boxed them all up to take with her, including Jack's spare red serge.

Elizabeth still had Jack's brimmed hat sitting at the top of the wardrobe. She pulled it down and set it on top of one of the emptier boxes. She decided she would put it in Jay's new bedroom when they got there.

* * *

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Today we moved into the house. It is so big that it might take a little bit to get used to. Lee and Carson helped move all of our things in a wagon._

 _It was strange walking away from the row house. The memories of us there together … all of those dinners we spent there while we were courting, our wedding night and those first two weeks when we were married. That was hard._

 _But as Abigail pointed out to me before, the memories of us are inside me, not just in the house. Knowing that you designed that house for us, for our future helped. Plus the fact that you had some indoor plumbing put in was a huge motivating factor!_

 _I know it's a little extravagant but I ordered a featherbed a few weeks back and it was here when I arrived today. I don't know if I was more excited about the indoor plumbing or the featherbed, to be honest. Now that I think about it, I'm excited to go try it out!_

 _On that note, I better go. You did a wonderful job planning the house and Lee did an amazing job getting it built for me._

 _I love you. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

When Elizabeth moved into the house, Charlotte moved into a room above the mayor's office. It was small but adequate and kept her close by to help look after Jay during the week when Elizabeth went back to work.

"If you need to get home, Charlotte, I understand" Elizabeth had said when she heard of Charlotte's plans.

"Lizzy, if you haven't realised by now, I'm going to stay and help you. I'm not doing much at home but I can be useful to you here. Unless you want me to go."

"No ,of course not."

"It's settled then" Charlotte said, smiling as she packed up the small number of her own possessions.

* * *

Two weeks after Elizabeth had settled into her new house, summer break was over and Elizabeth returned to work part time. Everyone offered to look after the baby for her which she was grateful for, but it ended up being Charlotte, Abigail and occasionally Clara at the dress shop.

Rosemary and Lee's baby made a dramatic entrance into the world, which was hardly unexpected with Rosemary's love of theatrics. Rosemary had been having back pain for two days and neglected to tell anyone at the time and ended up delivering the baby in the saloon one night after the place had been evacuated by Rosemary's screams when her waters finally broke. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl who they named Ellie Rose Coulter.

When Elizabeth came to visit the next day, she took the baby into her arms and stared down into her blue eyes.

"She looks just like her Mama, I think" Elizabeth said to the proud parents.

"I think so too" Lee beamed at her.

"Looks like she will have blonde hair by the look of it." Elizabeth ran her hand over the baby's head. "It looks so different compared to the dark mop of hair that Jay had."

"Did you hear the baby's name, Elizabeth?" Lee asked.

"Yes, Ellie Rose. It's a beautiful name. It suits her."

"We decided to name her after her godmother. What do you think, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked at both Lee and Rosie who were grinning at her.

"Wait? What?"

"Would you be our daughter's godmother?"

"Really?"

"Yes" Rosemary said.

"I would be honoured" Elizabeth replied, staring back at the baby.

"She couldn't be a luckier baby girl" Rosemary said, pleased.

* * *

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Would you believe that I am Lee and Rosemary's daughter's godmother? After everything Rosemary and I went through all of those years ago, with you in the middle, I never would have imagined this outcome._

 _Ellie Rose is a beautiful baby girl. Rosemary has already decided her and Jay should be married. I'm not sure what you would think of that, but I'm just hoping Ellie grows up with a little more balance from her father's side. Here's hoping anyway._

 _Jay is getting bigger. He's feeding further apart now which is a relief for me at night. He made it six hours the other night. I can't tell you how amazing it felt to have six whole hours of sleep!_

 _Being back at work has made things a lot more difficult. I'm only working three days at the moment until I get used to the long days again. Without sleep you can imagine how difficult that can be. As soon as Jay is in bed, I am asleep within minutes myself._

 _I don't know that it would be much easier if you had been here but I probably wouldn't have gone back to work so soon. I get lonely at home. At least the children keep things interesting at school and I have missed teaching._

 _I love you. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

 _Dear Jack,_

 _It was our first wedding anniversary today and it was … hard. I still think about you a lot. I can't help it._

 _I had a panic attack yesterday because I have forgotten what your voice sounded like. I remember words that you've said and I can remember the expression on your face but I can't pinpoint the sound of your voice anymore. I had a breakdown in the kitchen of the café. It was ugly. There were tears and hyperventilating but your mother and Abigail calmed me down._

 _I think it was just everything changing too quickly all at once. A new baby, sleep deprivation, exhaustion from working and then the new house._

 _They both insisted I have the day off today and Abigail dropped by with a picnic hamper for me. You wouldn't believe what she had put inside! The first meal we had from our date and then what we had just after we were married. She remembered what today was without me telling her. She is a truly great friend._

 _I sat and ate it quietly, reminiscing about our first date. There are so many beautiful memories that I have with you._

 _I miss you so much._

 _I love you. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

Seven weeks later, Jack's death anniversary was approaching. Elizabeth saw it on the calendar when she was at the school during recess. She stared at the date for a long time not realising the children had come back into the classroom of their own accord and taken their seats.

She decided to get Florence to cover school for the day.

"I just can't, Florence."

"I understand, Elizabeth. Don't worry about it. Do what you have to do."

Elizabeth went to the grave and picked the last of the seasons wildflowers and laid them over Jack's grave. She felt lost and ended up wandering aimlessly to all of their old haunts before she ended up at the livery outside of Sergeant's stall.

"Do you miss him?" she said quietly as she stroked him. "I bet you do. You two were inseparable for a long time."

"Mrs Thornton?"

Elizabeth turned to see one of the young men that helped in the livery.

"Hello Blake."

"Do you need help harnessing up your horse?"

Elizabeth hadn't thought about it but now given the opportunity.

"Yes, would you mind?"

"No" he said as he eagerly stepped forward to help her.

In no time at all, she had mounted and was trotting out of town along one of the trails she and Jack used to ride on.

* * *

Neal Collins was sitting on the stagecoach on his way to Hope Valley. He had been travelling for days and was finally on the last stretch. The driver had told him the next stop was where he was heading so he was hanging out the window looking for the first site of the small town.

As the trees thinned he caught sight of a horse flying across the paddock. At first he didn't realise that anyone was riding him but as the last of the trees ended, he saw that there was a woman on the back. Her long auburn hair trailed out behind her as she urged the horse faster and faster. His eyes were glued to her as she went over the last rise and disappeared from view.

Within five minutes, the stage coach pulled into the town. Neal climbed down and looked up and down the street that was Hope Valley. There were a few people around but it was vastly different from the hustle and bustle that he was used to in Chicago.

He grabbed his suitcase from the back of the stage and made his way toward the jail. He walked up the steps and opened the door to see his friend sitting behind the desk. Nathan looked up at his visitor.

"Neal! What are you doing here?" He stood, rushing forward to greet his good friend.

"I told you I would come and visit!"

They shook hands and Nathan grasped his shoulder. "I don't believe it!"

"So where do I go to get a room around here?"

"The saloon across the road. Come on, I will walk you over."

Nathan led him back out of the jail and across to the saloon. They got a room arranged before they sat down to have a drink together.

"Why are you here?"

"You told me this town was a must see."

"I did."

"And already I think you were right."

Nathan looked at him puzzled as to why he could have realised that in all of fifteen minutes.

"So why now?"

"Things didn't end well with Henrietta, so I thought why not."

"What happened with Henrietta?"

"Oh, she thinks I'm too immature to settle down."

"She has a point."

"I loved her. At least I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure."

"Well try not to leave any heartbroken ladies behind here, will you?"

"I cannot promise anything" he said with a smirk, his mind already fixed on the woman on the horse.

* * *

A few days after his arrival, Neal noticed a woman walking down the street from the church. She had a white shawl over her shoulders and a basket in her hand. Neal had been out walking around the lake when he saw her. She was beautiful and her long auburn hair caught his attention. It had to be her.

Neal got closer and called out to her.

"Hello."

The woman gave him a small smile but didn't respond as she continued walking toward town. Neal watched as she got further away, enamoured with her beauty and grace.

Neal met Nathan at the saloon at the end of the day.

"I met a woman today down by the lake."

Nathan glanced up at him. "Okay …"

"She was stunning. Beautiful. Graceful."

"What did she look like?"

"Slim, nice figure, beautiful smile."

"I need more information than that" Nathan said with a smile.

"Long auburn hair, bright blue eyes."

Nathan's smile faded. "That sounds like Elizabeth Thornton."

"Why do you look like that? Is she married?"

"She's a widow. Her husband died a year ago. They were married for barely two months."

"So she's available?"

"I don't know about that."

"She is very beautiful. I saw her riding a black horse when I came into town the other day."

"That was probably her husband's horse. She's the town's teacher and her husband was a Mountie. I replaced him. It's taken her a long time to even be comfortable being in the same room with me. Just be careful with her" Nathan cautioned.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Elizabeth had seen the Mountie's new friend about town. He always gave her a friendly smile. She hadn't been too bothered by it until he appeared to go out of his way to see her in the afternoons as she walked home from school.

He had introduced himself once and now he always said hello and tried to make brief conversation. Elizabeth was polite and answered his questions but she was usually in a hurry to pick up Jay from the café.

After a few weeks of simple conversation, she saw him waiting one day on the path leading up to the school house.

"Elizabeth" he called out to her.

"Neal" she replied, surprised to see him waiting.

"I've been wanting to ask, if it's not too forward, if you would like to have dinner with me on Saturday night?"

Elizabeth was surprised by his request. She didn't think she had appeared interested in his attentions.

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible. Good day" she said as she hurried toward the café leaving him standing there watching her quick departure.

She thought that her refusal would deter him, but Neal seemed as keen as ever.

* * *

One morning, she was walking down the main street from home with Jay in her arms. At seven months old, he was getting heavy but he clung to her as she walked, his arms holding onto her neck.

Neal appeared out of the saloon as Elizabeth walked toward the café.

"Hi Elizabeth. Who's that you have there?" he asked.

Jay didn't look up at the man, instead he curled into her shoulder.

"This is my son, Jay."

"I didn't realise you have a son."

Elizabeth didn't respond.

"How old is he?"

"Seven months old."

"He must look like his father" he said with a kind smile.

Elizabeth smiled back. "That he does."

There was no denying it. Jay looked like Jack's clone.

* * *

Neal did his best to be friendly with Elizabeth. He began walking her from the school to the café each afternoon. At first Elizabeth found it uncomfortable, but Neal's conversation flowed about his life back in Chicago and the traveller in Elizabeth found his stories intriguing. As time passed, she began asking him questions about Chicago and different places he had visited and they struck up a friendship.

The town dance came around and Elizabeth had been planning on attending with Abigail. Charlotte had insisted on Elizabeth going while she minded Jay.

As Neal walked with her one evening, Elizabeth felt the conversation leading toward the inevitable.

"Are you going to the dance next Saturday?"

"Yes. I was going to go with Abigail."

"Could I persuade you to go with me?"

Elizabeth looked at him sideways. "I don't think so. I'm not ready."

Neal smiled back at her. "If I keep asking, will you say yes when you are?"

"Maybe. I can't promise anything though."

"I can accept that" he said, with a grin.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the café with Jay propped up in front of her while she fed him some dinner.

"Neal walked me home again today. He asked me to the dance. He's very persistent."

"He's very handsome" Abigail said grinning at her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her. "He's okay."

Neal was the complete opposite to Jack in appearance. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Well, he's no Jack but he is cute" Abigail agreed.

"I guess. What do I do?" Elizabeth said.

"You said no?"

"I'm just not ready. Jack's been gone for just over a year. I still love him. I know I can't stay in the past forever." The tears welled in her eyes again.

"Elizabeth, you two had the love that most people would never see in their lifetime. It is only natural that it will take some time for you to get past that. No man will ever compare to him. Jack was your true love and soulmate. You would be very lucky to find something even remotely the same as that a second time around."

"You're right. So what's the point of courting anyone else?"

"I didn't say you shouldn't try when you're ready. Jack told you to try and open your heart again. Just go and have dinner with Neal as friends and see if you like him first."

"I do like him. It's just not the same. You remember how Jack used to drive me crazy when we first met?"

"Oh, I remember" she said with a smirk.

"He used to infuriate me so much but at the same time he drew me in."

"He sure did."

Elizabeth grinned. "It seemed so hard at the same time but what I wouldn't give to have those days back" she said with a hint of sadness.

"I understand but then you wouldn't have Jay."

"No, you're right" she said looking down at her son who gave her a gummy smile. "And I wouldn't trade him for anything."

* * *

When Elizabeth got home with Jay, she tucked him up in bed and he fell straight to sleep. Charlotte had come over for dinner, which she usually did on a Wednesday night.

"Charlotte, I have to talk to you about something."

Charlotte sat down on the couch beside her.

"There's a man who has been paying me some attention. He's asked me to dinner a few times but I keep saying no. I still love Jack and I'm not ready to court but Abigail thinks I could do with more friends. What do you think?"

"You're talking about Neal?"

"How did you …"

"There's been a bit of talk."

Elizabeth dropped her head.

"I think Abigail is right" Charlotte said.

Elizabeth glanced back up at her. "Are you going to feel upset if I go to dinner with him?"

"Lizzy, Jack is gone. He's not coming back. If you're comfortable, then I will manage. I will always be here for you and Jay no matter what, whether you marry someone else or stay as you are."

"Are you sure?"

"We have to move on at some point."

"Right now, I'm just talking about having dinner with a friend."

"I know and I think it's a good idea."

Two weeks later, Neal asked Elizabeth to dinner again. Even he was surprised when she agreed.

"Okay but just as friends. We're not courting" she replied adamantly.

Neal grinned at her. "I will take what I can get."

* * *

Elizabeth and Neal began meeting up for dinner a few times a week. Charlotte would mind Jay at her place and usually ended up keeping him overnight so as not to disturb his sleep.

Elizabeth found herself settling into a routine. Neal talked a lot but most of all he made her laugh. She didn't feel attracted to him like she did Jack, but she found him to be a nice, kind man.

* * *

Elizabeth walked in from school one afternoon. Abigail had been minding Jay for the afternoon and as Elizabeth appeared in the café, her little boy called out to her.

"Mama!" he cried from Abigail's arms.

Elizabeth looked at Abigail and she looked back.

"He can say Mama?"

"Apparently."

As if on cue, Jay repeated himself. "Mama!" he said, with his arms outstretched for her.

Elizabeth beamed, taking him from Abigail's arms.

"You really said it! Aren't you a smart little cookie."

"Mama" he said again.

"At least I know he's definitely saying it and I'm not hearing things."

"I'm as surprised as you are."

"How was he today?"

"Good. He's crawling faster and faster though. He did get into my potato bin."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, he got into mine the other day too. I've had to start moving things out of his reach."

"That's probably a good idea."

"I better get home."

After she had put Jay to bed and had finished her dinner, she sat down at her desk and pulled out her journal.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Would you believe Jay said his first real word today? Mama!_

 _I couldn't believe it when I heard it. I just stared at Abigail in surprise. He's such a smart little boy. You would be so proud._

 _He is becoming more mischievous as he's becoming more mobile. Something tells me that must be the Thornton blood in him. I was never mischievous as a child, although I can't be sure since my mother doesn't remember as she never looked after me._

 _I spent all night teaching him to say Daddy too. We have your photo on his dresser which we have a look at every night, but now I'm trying to get him to say Goodnight Daddy. It might take a while, but we will get there._

 _I love you, Jack. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth._

* * *

Charlotte was waiting with Jay one afternoon after school. Elizabeth released the children and looked up in surprise to see Charlotte.

"Mama!" Jay said, reaching for her.

"This is a nice surprise" she said, taking Jay and holding him tightly to her.

"Well, I'm not sure what you'll think when I tell you the news."

"What news?"

"I just received a telegram from Tom."

"Okay …"

"Tom just got married. He eloped."

"Oh really. Well that's nice – if he's happy."

"He married Julie."

Elizabeth glanced back at her mother-in-law. "You're kidding?"

"No. It said quite clearly that it was your sister, Julie."

"Wow. I wonder how my parents will take that!"

"You don't mind?"

"No. If they love each other, who am I to judge."

Charlotte agreed with Elizabeth on that point.

A few days later she received letters from both Julie and her parents. Julie's letter was full of details regarding her wedding while her parents was full of less than complimentary comments regarding Tom's character.

Elizabeth wrote back to both of them, remaining diplomatic. If there was one thing she had learnt over the past year, life really was too short to hold petty grudges and she pointed that out to her parents and hoped that they would welcome Julie and Tom into their house.

* * *

Jay's first birthday came around and Elizabeth organised a picnic for all of their friends to come and celebrate. Half the town turned up for it and Jay thrived at being the centre of attention. Abigail baked the birthday cake and Elizabeth helped make lots of sandwiches. They spread out blankets by the lake and everyone sang Jay happy birthday.

Elizabeth stood with Jay on her hip.

"I would like to just say thank you to everyone who has helped me through a difficult year. You have all been incredible and I wouldn't have managed as well without you. Jay and I are so lucky to have everyone here. You are our family. Forever."

She just made it through her speech before the tears began to fall. Abigail, Rosemary, Faith and Clara all surrounded her, wrapping her and Jay in hugs.

Neal stood with Nathan at the edge of the party watching on.

* * *

Jay appeared to grow before Elizabeth's eyes. She couldn't believe how quickly things were happening. One day he had been a baby in her arms, then he was crawling around the kitchen under her feet, saying his first words and then he took his first steps.

Elizabeth had been sitting in the backyard, tending to her small herb garden with Jay playing beside her. He used the fence to pull himself up, which he had been doing a lot on whatever he could get his hands on.

Then without Elizabeth even noticing, he turned and walked toward her, before he fell on his knees in front of her.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she realised what he had done.

"Jay! You just walked!"

She picked him up and set him up again on the fence but this time, she called out to him, coaxing him toward her. He didn't disappoint.

Jay took one steady foot in front of the other and walked directly to her.

"Mama!" he said putting his hands up to her.

"Oh baby, you did it!" she cheered as she hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you."

"Dadda?"

"Yes, Daddy would be proud to."

Elizabeth thought about how she would have thought Jack would have reacted. He probably would have thrown Jay up in the air and caught him, both of them laughing together.

That image of her husband and son brought tears to her eyes. She still thought about Jack every single day and lately with all of Jay's milestones, it almost seemed harder. That night her diary entry should have been happy but instead it was melancholy.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Jay took his first steps today. I was so delighted that I was there when it happened and not at the school. The only way the moment could have been better is if you had been there._

 _I imagined you would have hugged Jay and thrown him up in the air. His laughter would have filled the backyard. Instead it was quiet as the tears welled in my eyes._

 _I wish I could get over you some days. I'm worried about how my reminiscing will affect Jay and I try and be strong for him. Some days are harder than others and the problem is that memories or thoughts of you can hit me at such unexpected times. Something that begins as a good thing, like Jay taking his first steps, ends in my sadness._

 _I will be stronger. For you. For Jay._

 _I love you, Jack. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth._

* * *

Elizabeth and Neal's friendship continued. Neal became a good friend and Elizabeth was able to talk to him a lot more freely although she never mentioned Jack.

Neal noticed that Jack was the one topic that she always avoided. He didn't want to scare her off or rush her so he never pushed her to speak about her former husband.

As summer came around, Elizabeth and Neal had met up for dinner on one long, hot day. The café was warm from the weather.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Neal asked her after dinner.

"Sure" Elizabeth stood and made her way to the door, grateful to get out into the fresh air.

As they walked down by the lake, their conversation slowed and Elizabeth looked out across the water as the sun was setting in the distance. Immediately she thought of the many walks that she had been on with Jack and a sadness washed over her.

They slowed down near where the path met the dock and Neal held out his hand to stop Elizabeth. She turned to face him and Neal hovered in front of her for a moment before he leant in and kissed her slowly. Elizabeth froze, unsure what to do. His lips pressed against hers for what felt like forever before he pulled back. Elizabeth stepped away also.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Goodnight Neal" she said as she hastily turned away from him.

"Elizabeth, wait!"

Elizabeth was already hurrying back the way they had come, leaving an embarrassed Neal behind. He had never kissed a woman and had that reaction before.

* * *

Elizabeth flew into the café, glancing around quickly, waiting for Abigail to come out of the dining room.

"Abigail, he kissed me" she blurted out.

Abigail had seen her enter and noticed how flustered she was.

"That's nice" she said with a gentle smile.

"I left."

"Why?"

"I'm not ready to forget him" Elizabeth said, as the tears threatened her eyes again.

Abigail stopped what she was doing to wrap her arms around her friend.

"Oh Elizabeth. You're never going to forget him. He will always be in your heart."

"I've only ever kissed Jack. I _loved_ kissing Jack."

"He's not coming back, Elizabeth. You can't live the rest of your life alone. If it's too fast, tell Neal and get him to slow down a bit."

"You're right, Abigail. Why are you always right?"

"I've known you for six years Elizabeth. That has to count for something" she said with a smile.

* * *

Elizabeth avoided Neal the next day but realised she was being a coward. It was a small town. She couldn't avoid him forever.

She walked into town with Jay on Thursday and as she saw Neal approach her she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about the other night."

"That's okay. I didn't mean to rush you."

"It's just I … I loved Jack more than anything and I feel like I am forgetting him."

"I understand. But you don't have to forget him. You can tell me about him if you like. He is Jay's father after all."

"I don't think you want to hear about how much I loved my husband" Elizabeth said, feeling embarrassed.

"Elizabeth he is a part of you. I do like you and I would like to have a relationship with you. That means I have to accept that Jack is a part of that, which I do. Okay?"

She nodded.

"May I walk you to school?"

Elizabeth smiled at him and gave him a small nod.

* * *

Two weeks later, Neal decided to try kissing her again. This time instead of springing it on Elizabeth, he gave her plenty of warning.

After dinner, he walked her home, her hand in his. Charlotte was inside looking after Jay. As Neal neared Elizabeth's house he turned her toward him.

"Elizabeth, may I kiss you again?"

She looked at him uncertainly at first, but she could see him looking at her genuinely. She nodded at him.

He leant in slowly, capturing her lips with his.

Afterward, she didn't pull away like last time but she still didn't feel anything from the kiss. It didn't have the chemistry that she had always had with Jack. It was nice but not amazing.

The problem was, everything Neal did she compared to Jack.

He said goodnight and walked home, leaving Elizabeth standing in front of her door watching him. She went inside and after farewelling Charlotte, she made herself a cup of tea before settling down at her desk. She stared at the paper in front of her for a long time.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I've mentioned that I began having dinner with a new man in town, Neal. He is a nice man, he makes me laugh, but he is nothing compared to you._

 _That's the main problem with courting anyone. Everything Neal does I compare to you, subconsciously most of the time, but consciously sometimes too._

 _Jack would never do that, Jack was kinder than that, Jack was friendlier than that. It's almost at the point when I don't remember if you would've actually been like that or not. After all you are human and no one is perfect. We all have our flaws and I have conveniently forgotten yours._

 _Neal kissed me again today and I let him. It was nothing like the kisses we shared. Our first kiss together on the hilltop was one of the best and it truly didn't compare to that. Having said that the kiss today wasn't terrible either and I suppose I could learn to like them more. After all, you won't be coming back to give me anymore._

 _I love you, Jack. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth._

* * *

Neal and Elizabeth had been courting for almost four months. They had been taking it slow and there had been a few more kisses scattered in that time. Elizabeth did count Neal as one of her close friends now. He would often wait for her outside of the schoolhouse at the end of the day and sometimes meet up with her for lunch.

One day in August, Neal was waiting outside the schoolhouse and was surprised to see Florence emerge instead.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"Oh, you won't find her today."

"Why?"

"She will be at the cemetery."

"What's today?" Neal asked puzzled, trying to remember what significant date was in August.

"It's her wedding anniversary. Two years ago today."

"Oh."

Neal turned back toward town, deciding to leave her alone.

* * *

It was on that same day that Elizabeth moved her engagement ring to her other hand and took off her wedding ring altogether. She stared at it for a long time, the words _Love is Patient_ staring back at her, before she placed it in her jewellery box on her chest of drawers.

Unfortunately, they would never find its pair. It had never been recovered from the landslide, the Mounties saying that it must have slipped off Jack's finger in the mud and rain.

She pulled out her journal, debating what to write.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Two years today we said our vows. Who would have known that our days of happiness together would have been so short lived?_

 _I spent most of the morning at home and then the afternoon at your grave. I felt lost not knowing exactly what to do but I knew I couldn't be in the schoolhouse today thinking about lessons when all I would have been doing is daydreaming about our wedding day._

 _I began reading Jay some stories about you today. I wrote them a while ago, just about different things you had told me. He's probably still not old enough to understand but he knows who you were. He says "Night, Daddy" every night now as he looks at your photo. It's so cute but heartbreaking all at the same time._

 _I took off my wedding ring today. I still don't know how I feel about that yet. My hand feels bare and exposed._

 _From chalk dust to eternity, yours forever,_

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

Three weeks later, Neal picked up Elizabeth and Jay one Saturday afternoon in a wagon hired from the livery in town. He had asked to take them both for a ride, to which Elizabeth agreed. The outing would be a welcome distraction for Jay as he became livelier with each passing day.

Neal led the horses a way out of town to a nice grassy meadow. He helped Elizabeth and Jay down and then setup their picnic rug and basket.

As they ate their sandwiches and Jay played in the grass nearby, Neal changed the topic.

"Elizabeth, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Where do you see yourself in the next few years?"

"Teaching at the school and Jay should be there by then. That will be exciting having him in the classroom." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Teaching was truly her calling.

"I meant in your personal life. Do you think you would ever ... remarry and maybe have more children?"

He watched as the twinkle in her eye vanished.

"I guess I hadn't thought about that part. I assumed it would just be Jay and I."

"But Jack told you to find someone else, to open your heart again?"

"Yes" she said hesitantly wondering where this was going, automatically annoyed with herself for telling Neal that part of Jack's letter.

Neal moved closer beside her so that he was on his knees.

"I know you have been through a lot Elizabeth and I know this seems rushed but I assure you I love you and I want nothing more than to make you and Jay happy. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Elizabeth sat there stunned. "Isn't it a bit quick? I mean we've only been courting a few months. Four?"

"Five."

"But we've only kissed a handful of times. I can't believe this is happening" she muttered, looking down at her hands.

Abigail's words came back to her. _He's a nice man and you get on so well. He's never going to replace Jack but he does love you._

"I ... I ... I don't know."

Instead of getting upset though, Neal just smiled. "Why don't you think about it then?"

"Okay."

And with that he changed the conversation and talked about something else. He didn't make her feel uncomfortable or upset. When it was time to leave he helped her pack-up their leftover lunch and the blanket. After he dropped her and Jay back home, he thanked her for a lovely day, kissed her on the cheek and left without mentioning another word.

* * *

Although Neal appeared unconcerned about Elizabeth's response to his proposal, in actual fact he was. Both concerned and nervous. Not about being embarrassed, but about such a beautiful woman slipping through his fingers.

He went past the jail on his way home.

"Neal. What brings you by?" Nathan asked. He was in plain clothes, sitting out the front on a chair.

"I have a problem."

"Alright."

"I proposed to Elizabeth."

"Wow. That was … quick."

"Too quick?"

"Well, she is a widow. So maybe. What did she say?"

"She'd have to think about it."

"That's fair enough. What do you think she will say?"

"I'm actually thinking now she will say no. This morning I thought maybe she felt more for me than I realised that she does. She took off her wedding rings a few weeks ago and I assumed that meant that she might be ready."

"Elizabeth is a caring woman. She just might not care for you as a husband. That's all."

"I guess, you're right. I just really love her and I want to be there for her and Jay."

"Sure but don't rush her. You've only been courting for a few months."

* * *

Elizabeth didn't mention the proposal for the next week. On Sunday after church, Neal fell in beside her to walk back to the café for their usual lunch at Abigail's. They talked about everything else that had happened in the last week.

As Elizabeth got up to walk home with Jay after lunch, Neal followed her.

"I will walk you home" he said.

Elizabeth nodded, before she went around Abigail's place picking up all of Jay's things.

They walked home slowly, still both of them avoiding the topic. Neal reached her house and he leant toward her, quickly giving her a peck on the cheek before turning to leave.

"I've made up my mind" she said quietly.

"Yes?"

He was disappointed, already talking himself into receiving a rejection.

"I will marry you."

"Really?" he said, a broad smile breaking out on his face.

"Yes." Her smile was smaller but she seemed happy.

He wrapped his hands around her and leant in to give her a kiss.

"You've made me so happy."

Elizabeth smiled back.

* * *

 _Dear Jack,_

 _After much debate, I accepted Neal's proposal today. I'm still not certain that I've made the right decision._

 _I weighed up everything and even though the love I have for him is more like that of a friend, I'm hopeful that it can develop into more with time._

 _You might not think that is ideal, but I honestly can't see myself loving anyone with the magnitude that I loved you. Part of the problem is that you still have most of my heart and Jay has the rest. I'm just not sure that there is room for anyone else but over time there should be._

 _I hope you can forgive me for letting another man in. I know you said in your letter to do just that but I'm sure you never expected that you would leave me behind and that this would actually happen. I sure didn't._

 _I still love you, Jack. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth._

* * *

 ** _Don't hate me. Please keep reading! It will all work out in Ch 7!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Four weeks after Elizabeth had accepted Neal's wedding proposal, she disappeared. They had not gotten any closer in deciding on a wedding date. Neal was worried about Elizabeth's lack of commitment. Whenever he brought it up, she answered vaguely and changed the topic.

He went to visit Elizabeth for lunch one day and was once again surprised to see Florence emerge from the schoolhouse. Instead of talking to her, he turned around and made his way back to the café to find Abigail instead.

She was in the process of cooking so Neal spoke to her from the kitchen doorway.

"I just went to visit Elizabeth for lunch today but …"

"Not today" Abigail said.

"Why?"

"Jack's anniversary today."

"Oh."

Neal walked back to his place. He sat at his desk and pulled out his diary, making a note of the date so he would know for next year.

* * *

 _Dear Jack,_

 _You've been gone now for two whole years. Two years that have been full of the most pain that I could have ever experienced but also full of joy at seeing our son grow up before my eyes._

 _I went to the cemetery again today but this time your mother met me there and it was nice to have company. We started talking about different memories we had of you and it did help to talk about it. I find myself burying things deep inside most of the time, even though they were such happy memories most of the time._

 _I still remember the day that we met like it was yesterday. You were so annoying back then, you drove me crazy. I was telling your mother about that today. She believed every word._

 _I'm smiling now as I'm thinking about those days. They seemed so trying at the time but sometimes I wish I could relive them all over again, if not to see you one last time. To have your arms around me once more._

 _Unfortunately, never again._

 _I still love you. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

After Elizabeth's wedding anniversary and Jack's death anniversary were behind her, Elizabeth could bring herself to think about the future.

Neal noticed that her thoughts seemed clearer and they set their wedding date for December. Although it was only nine weeks away, Elizabeth only wanted something very simple, considering she had already done it all once before.

Neal had wanted a big and extravagant wedding but after Elizabeth's insistence, he toned it down for her. He was already surprised at her eagerness to set a date and one relatively soon at that.

In reality, Elizabeth thought if the wedding wasn't too far away she would hopefully feel happier about the whole thing.

* * *

As the weeks were counted down, Elizabeth received a telegram from Julie. She had given birth to a baby girl, Lily.

"What in the world?" Elizabeth exclaimed as she hurried out of the mercantile, dragging Jay behind her, his little legs desperately trying to catch up to her.

"Mama" he cried.

"Oh, sorry baby. Here" she said scooping him up into her arms.

Elizabeth hurried to Charlotte's and knocked on her door.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked as soon as she opened the door.

"I just got a telegram from Julie!"

"Okay … and …"

Elizabeth handed her the telegram. "Did you know?"

Charlotte read the piece of paper, her eyes widening. "No."

"How could my own sister not tell me that she was pregnant?!"

"Oh Lizzy. She probably had her reasons. It doesn't matter."

Elizabeth put Jay down and he tottered into Charlotte's house, making himself at home.

"I know but I just got the shock of my life. I have another niece."

"Yes and I have my first granddaughter!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at Charlotte's enthusiasm. "Congratulations, Grandma."

"Thank you."

"I wonder how my parents are taking the news."

"Maybe you might be surprised. After all Tom and Julie have been married for a year now. Grandchildren weren't that unlikely."

"I guess not. I'm just surprised. I had a letter from her only a few months ago and she didn't mention anything."

"Yes, Tom was the same. Never mind."

"Well, I am glad that you have another grandchild. You will be lucky to get any more."

"You and Neal aren't going to have any children?"

"Um, well, I guess maybe one day, I.." Elizabeth stammered, rarely caught for words.

"Lizzy, you are my daughter. Any more children that you decide to have will still be my grandchildren, even if they aren't related to me."

"Charlotte, you don't need to say that …"

"No, I don't, but I mean it. Jay and any of his siblings will be my grandchildren."

"Thank you, Charlotte. I don't deserve you" Elizabeth said, reaching out to hug her mother-in-law.

"Oh, I think you do."

* * *

Elizabeth was visiting with Rosemary one Saturday afternoon. Lee was in town working, trying to catch up on business.

Elizabeth and Rosemary sat at the kitchen table having a cup of tea, while Ellie and Jay played together on the rug.

"How are the wedding plans going?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, of course."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"No."

"I'm having … doubts."

"That's normal."

"I didn't have a single doubt with Jack."

"He was your soulmate. You only get one."

"Then what about Neal?"

"He's perfect for you Elizabeth. He's handsome, he makes you laugh, he is kind and he loves Jay."

"He asked me if it would be okay for Jay to call him Dad."

"Okay. What did you say?"

"I said not until after the wedding. Even that I'm worried about. Jay knows who his Dad is from Jack's photo. It's just going to confuse him now, to call Neal Dad. But realistically Neal will be the only father he will know. I suppose that bothers me. Neal is replacing Jack."

"I understand what you mean. I can't imagine what you have and are still going through Elizabeth, but you have to trust your instincts and tell Neal. Maybe you can call Neal Papa instead so as to keep the two of them separate."

"That's a good idea."

"You need to talk to him. Lay everything on the table. You can't get married to someone that you can't talk to."

"You're right. Thank you Rosie."

* * *

Elizabeth invited Neal over for dinner at her house that night. There were still so many wedding details to finalise. Elizabeth sat with her list on the table as they waited for the dinner to finish cooking.

Elizabeth worked through her list. She still had two items left on her list when Neal interrupted her.

"I've organised a place to go for our honeymoon. Can you take the week off work?"

"I'm sure I can arrange something. The children will probably be practicing for the Christmas play by then anyway."

"Abigail has offered to mind Jay, so –"

"Wait, you asked Abigail to mind Jay?"

"Yes, I thought it would make it easier-"

"I've never left him for more than one night before. I don't know that I can leave him for a whole week."

"It was just going to be for five days. I've got us a really nice hotel."

Elizabeth began to panic about the wedding night. "I don't know."

"Just think about it. If you want to bring Jay it will be fine."

"Okay, I will think about it."

"What were the other two things on your list?"

"We haven't discussed where we are going to live."

"I assumed that I would move in here with you."

"Yes, but won't you need to go back to Chicago?"

"Occasionally."

"Not permanently."

"No, hopefully not."

"Is there a chance?"

"Not in the near future. We can discuss it if it arises and decide what to do – together. Was that the last thing on your list?"

"More or less."

Neal peered over and could see one more thing that wasn't crossed off although he couldn't see what it said.

"What was the last thing?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter right now."

"Elizabeth" he said looking right at her. "What is it?"

"It was just to remind me to ask you about children."

"What about them?"

"I don't want to have any straight away. I want to get to know you properly first."

"That's fine. If that's what you want."

"It is."

"You're not worried about a big age gap?"

"No. Even if Jay was five or six, that would be fine."

Neal didn't want to say it but he suspected that this was another way that Elizabeth was trying to protect herself. She was shielding herself off and it concerned him.

"Would you mind if Jay called you Papa instead?"

"Well, no. I suppose that would be okay. Why?"

"He already calls Jack 'Daddy'."

Neal looked at her confused. "But how …"

"He has a photo beside his bed. He says Goodnight Daddy every night. I just thought if he called you Dad it might become confusing."

"Right. That makes sense. Papa is fine."

* * *

The next day he found Nathan in the jail and slumped into the seat opposite him.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked.

"I get the distinct feeling that Elizabeth is going to pull out on the wedding."

"Why?"

"She's getting more hesitant about some things. I can tell she's trying to distance herself from me in some ways. I spoke about the honeymoon and she wants to bring Jay."

"They are very close."

"Yes, but he sleeps at Charlotte's quite a bit."

"Sure, but she's across town only five minutes away if there are any problems. She'll be a lot further away on her honeymoon. Where are you taking her anyway?"

"I've booked into the Fairmont at Niagara Falls."

"That will be spectacular."

"I thought so."

"Why don't you tell her then instead of keeping it a surprise? She probably doesn't like all of the uncertainty."

"Maybe."

"She said yes. She has set a date. She has had ample opportunity to pull out. She will go through with it now."

"I hope so. I really love her. I just wish she wasn't like a scared kitten sometimes."

"You just need to be there for her. She's been through a lot."

"I know. That's what everyone keeps telling me."

* * *

As the wedding approached, Elizabeth was getting more and more nervous about the whole thing. She sat at Abigail's one afternoon, drinking tea in the café. No one else was there, just the two of them with Jay playing on the floor next to them.

"Abigail, what do I do about the wedding night?"

Abigail stared at her. "Um … you have a son. You know what to do."

"That is not what I meant. I loved Jack and I had waited almost four years to marry him. I wasn't nervous. I knew him so well it was just different. I fear that I don't know Neal well. Do you think I'm rushing it?"

"No. A lot of women have felt the same way that you do. Just take things slowly. You will be fine."

"I'm this close to cancelling it."

"Elizabeth" she said, reaching across the table to hold her friend's hand. "Everything will be okay. Don't do anything crazy. Think it through."

Elizabeth nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

* * *

A week before the wedding, Elizabeth walked into the mercantile to get her mail. Ned Yost looked up at her in surprise.

"Elizabeth. I was just going to get Bill but now that you're here, a telegram just came in for you."

"Why did you need to get Bill?"

"Its contents are … strange."

"But it's for me?"

"Yes." Ned handed her the telegram.

 **Elizabeth. I'm coming home. I love you. Jack**

Elizabeth stared at it for a moment, before everything around her began to spin and then went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Abigail was on the street when Ned came flying out of the mercantile.

"I need help. Where's Carson?" he yelled.

"Who is it?"

"Elizabeth!"

Abigail ran to the infirmary and flung open the door.

"Carson! You're needed in the mercantile. It's Elizabeth!"

Carson and Faith dropped everything and were running across the street behind Abigail. A crowd had already gathered wondering what had happened.

When they got inside, Lee was already there hovering over her, trying to wake her up.

"What happened?" Carson called out to Ned.

"She read the telegram and collapsed."

"What telegram?"

"I was just about to call Bill to have a look at it."

"I'm here. What's going on?" Bill emerged through the door.

"Let's get her back to the infirmary" Carson said to Lee.

Between the two of them, they managed to get Elizabeth up and Lee carried her out of the mercantile and down the stairs.

Nathan and Neal came running down the street.

"Elizabeth!" Neal yelled when he saw who it was in Lee's arms as they disappeared into the infirmary. "What happened?" he said following them.

"She's just fainted. She will be okay in a moment" Carson said as Lee placed her down on the bed.

"Fainted? From what?"

"Bill's handling that. My focus is Elizabeth. Everyone out, please."

Faith ushered everyone out of the room.

* * *

Elizabeth came to finding herself alone in the infirmary. She couldn't remember how she got there but as she became more aware of her surroundings, she could hear mixed voices outside.

"It's a hoax but who?"

"We don't know. We asked the place where it was sent from. They said the man was skinny, dirty, in his 40s, six foot with a long dark beard."

"How could he afford to pay for a telegram?"

"We don't know. It's all very strange."

"Where was this place?"

"Way up north. As far as you can go."

"How would anyone up there know Elizabeth or Jack?" Lee's voice came through clearly.

"I think it's just a hoax. One of Jack's enemies causing trouble ..." Neal said.

"To his widow? Two years after his death? Seriously!" Lee said angrily.

"Any better ideas?" Neal snapped back.

Elizabeth got the distinct impression that Lee didn't like Neal all that much.

"Now gentlemen, this is not helping. Unless we can find this man we're none the wiser" Bill's voice came through, the voice of reason. "I'm going to ride out now and attempt to find the source."

"You cannot possibly think it's Jack?! He's dead!" Neal said angrily.

"You would want it that way."

"What does that mean?!"

"You know very well what I mean. If Jack was in fact alive, your plans in Hope Valley would be over."

Everyone was silent.

Elizabeth closed her eyes just as she heard the door being opened. She fluttered her eyes open innocently to see Abigail and Carson.

"What happened?"

"You fainted" Carson said.

"Why?"

"You got a hoax telegram. Do you remember?" Carson held up a small torch, checking her eyes.

"Vaguely. From someone pretending to be Jack?"

"Yes. Bill has left to try and catch them."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth" Abigail said, patting her shoulder.

* * *

Carson let Elizabeth leave the infirmary shortly afterwards, with Abigail holding her by the arm. Neal was waiting outside for her.

"Elizabeth. Are you okay?"

Neal rushed to her other side.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You still look very pale."

"I did get quite the shock, so that's understandable."

Neal was quiet as they walked.

"Where's Jay?"

"With Charlotte."

"Would you like me to go get him for you?"

"No, that's okay. He will be happier there for the moment. I will go get him after I've had something to eat. Thank you though."

Abigail helped her in the back door and ushered her to the couch. Neal hovered for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine, Neal. Really."

"Okay. I will leave you to it then."

Elizabeth watched him leave and was relieved. Abigail brought over a cup of tea and a cookie. When Elizabeth knew Neal was well and truly gone, she spoke.

"Abigail, I think that telegram was a sign to call off the wedding."

"No, Elizabeth. It was just a hoax. Nothing more."

"You truly believe that?"

"Well, I don't believe Jack could have left you for two years, Elizabeth. He loved you dearly. What possible reason could there be for him not being here? He was reported dead in that landslide."

"I know. I've just had doubts about the wedding and it's like that telegram is trying to tell me something."

"Elizabeth, are you sure?"

"No."

"Just think about it some more. If you cancel the wedding, Neal will be crushed and he will leave. Are you willing to do that?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what to do. I just know that I have had so many doubts. I heard Lee and Neal arguing before outside the infirmary."

"Yes, well they have never gotten on."

"Really? I've never noticed."

"There has always been an undercurrent between them. I'm not sure if anything specific ever happened but he was Jack's best friend and he is protective of you."

Elizabeth nodded, trying to think back over the past few months. Elizabeth still went to dinner with Lee and Rosie on Friday nights but she had never taken Neal with her. It had always been just her and Jay. Subconsciously she had always kept them separate.

* * *

On her way to pick up Jay from Charlotte, she saw Lee in his office and detoured.

She knocked once and let herself in. Lee looked up and upon seeing her, jumped up from his seat and rushed around his desk.

"Elizabeth! How are you feeling?"

"Much better, Lee. Thank you for everything. Abigail said you were the first one there to help."

"Yes, I heard Ned yelling."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I wanted to ask you something. I know you might not want to be forthcoming with me, but your answer won't leave this room."

"Okay …" he said uncertainly.

"Do you really think it was a hoax?"

"I don't know Elizabeth. I've been wondering the same thing all afternoon."

"How long would it take to get from the location of the telegram to Hope Valley?"

"Maybe four or five days on horseback I would guess."

"So the wedding is eight days away … if someone wanted to stop the wedding, they would be here by then?"

"Easily."

"Okay. One more question?"

"Shoot."

"You were Jack's best friend …"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Do you think I'm making a mistake marrying Neal?"

She could see the surprise in his expression and she could tell his answer was both delayed and guarded.

"Only you can know that, Elizabeth."

"But do you have a problem with him? Has he been dishonest or said something that you haven't liked the sound of? I know he will never be the man Jack was, few people could be, but as a man do you think he is genuine?"

"I think he's genuine enough. I'm just struggling to see you with him. I can see it's not the same as with Jack and I just hope that Neal makes you happy."

"I hope so too."

"Are you happy now?"

"Honestly? I'm terrified. I feel like I'm making the wrong decision but I just can't put my finger on a reason why."

"If you still feel like that next Saturday, promise me you won't go through with it." Elizabeth could see the fear and concern in Lee's eyes. She knew it was just because he cared for her.

"I promise. Thank you for the talk Lee. You are a really good friend."

* * *

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I received a telegram today from someone who was posing as you. I can't tell you what went through my head the first instance that I read it, but perhaps I was hoping that it was real. Everyone has reassured me that it was a hoax._

 _The problem is that it has made me question my engagement to Neal. I know he is a good man but I am not excited about the next phase of my life._

 _Instead I am filled with worry. Worrying that I don't love Neal enough, worrying that I am choosing the wrong man for my future, and worrying that if I cancel the wedding I might never find someone else._

 _I don't know what to do. I spoke to Lee and I could tell he wants me to cancel it but he would never say that to me. He says he just wants me to be happy._

 _I don't really know if I can ever be truly happy again without you here, so I don't know what the answer is._

 _The fact that I still write to you, speaks volumes._

 _I still love you. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

Tom and Julie arrived in Hope Valley a few days before the wedding with baby Lily. Elizabeth reached for Lily as soon as Julie's feet stepped out of the stage coach.

"Oh Julie. She's beautiful."

At only eight weeks old, Lily was still a small bundle in her arms.

"I can't remember Jay being this small" she said as she cooed at the baby.

"What about us, sister?" Julie said laughing.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hi Julie. Hi Tom."

They both gave her a kiss on the cheek and Tom grabbed his bags down.

"Where's Ma? And where's my nephew?"

"They are …"

"Tom!" Charlotte's voice was heard behind them.

"Ma!"

Tom walked over to his mother, putting his arms around her.

"Good to see you, son."

"You too. And who's this little man?" he asked, seeing Jay beside her.

"This is Jay. Say hello to Uncle Tom."

"Hi buddy" Tom said bending down. "You've gotten big. You look just like your Daddy."

"Daddy" he said nodding his head.

Tom turned back to Elizabeth. "He really does look exactly like Jack, doesn't he?"

Neal walked up at that moment.

"Who have you got there?" he asked, placing his hand on Elizabeth's back.

"This is my niece Lily. Neal, this is my sister Julie and her husband Tom."

Neal stepped forward kissing Julie on the cheek before offering his hand to Tom.

"Neal Collins. Pleased to meet you Tom."

"Tom Thornton."

Neal looked at him puzzled for a moment.

"You're a Thornton too?"

"Well, yes, I am Jack's brother."

Neal looked at him in surprise.

"Elizabeth, you never told me your sister married your brother-in-law."

"Of course, I must have. There were enough stories about them to talk about forever" she said laughing.

"Yes, you mentioned Julie and Tom but not who Tom was."

"Well, it doesn't matter. You know now."

Elizabeth turned back to Julie and began asking about her journey.

"Oh it was fine, but we had to stop every few hours to feed Lily. It was very inconvenient."

"Yes, well your daughter does need to be fed. Inconvenient or not."

"Of course, she does" Julie giggled.

* * *

Bill returned to Hope Valley the day before the wedding with no more information about who sent the telegram. Elizabeth waited anxiously on Thursday and then again on Friday hoping that whoever sent it would either send another telegram or show up in person to stop the wedding but nothing.

Elizabeth's parents arrived as did Neal's the day before the wedding. William was suitably impressed with Neal, although he couldn't quite understand how his prospective son-in-law managed to still run his business in Chicago while he kept a permanent residence in Hope Valley for the past five months.

Neal's parents did like Elizabeth although they made it known that they were not happy that she was a widow. Despite her being younger than Neil, the fact that she had a son was also a topic of contention. Although everyone who met Jay fell in love with him, they seemed to be a bit more reluctant to get to know him.

After dinner with all of their family on the night before the wedding, Neal held Elizabeth's hand as they went for a walk around town. Elizabeth was nervous about the next day and truthfully, she had hoped that she would be given another sign to know what to do.

"What's wrong Elizabeth? You're very quiet."

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"What about it?"

"A lot of things."

"Like?"

"That I'm not going to make you happy" she said sadly.

Neal pulled on her arm, stopping her. "You already make me happy."

"But what if you could be happier with someone who isn't a widow and already has a child?"

"Elizabeth, I pursued you for a reason. I love you" he said, reaching out to her and kissing her gently. "We can take things really slow after we're married. We don't need to rush anything if you're not ready."

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"I told you why. I love you and I want you to be happy again. I know it probably won't be the same for a while but I'm hoping one day you will love me just as much as Jack."

Elizabeth nodded. She knew she was lucky to have found someone so understanding.

"Thank you Neal, for being so understanding with everything."

"I've said it before. I can't imagine what you went through but I'm here for you now, okay?"

He took her hand and led her back to the café.

* * *

Elizabeth sat at home that night, tears spilling down her cheeks as she wrote in her journal.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I'm getting married again tomorrow. I think this will have to be my last letter out of fairness to Neal. It means I have to officially say goodbye, something I should have done a long time ago but have been unable to._

 _I still love you with every inch of my heart. I thought it would have eased by now as it has been two years since your death. The constant reminder of Jay has not helped with the pain of losing you but it is another reason why I love you so dearly. Our son is everything to me._

 _I wish things never ended like this. I wish you had been here to see your son grow up and hold me in your arms and tell me everything was going to be okay. Right now, I don't know that things will be okay but I have to hope and pray that they will be._

 _I will always love you,_

 _Elizabeth_

Elizabeth packed up her journal and went upstairs to the spare bedroom where she kept the boxes of Jack's things in the closet. She kneeled down on the floor and opened one of them and without looking inside she put her journal in, along with Jack's shirt that she had kept under her pillow, and placed the lid back on the box.

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived and Elizabeth was a nervous wreck. She had walked down to the café in the morning, dragging her feet.

As soon as she had found Abigail alone, the tears threatened.

"I can't do it, Abigail."

"Now Elizabeth, let's just get your hair and makeup done. We'll have a cup of tea. Rosemary is coming soon to make sure everything is under control. We'll have a nice chat and see if your nerves ease."

If anything, over time, her nerves just got worse. To the point that thirty minutes after she had a blueberry scone, she was leaning over the back porch, bringing her stomach contents back up again.

Abigail looked at her with concern but didn't say anything. The contrast between Elizabeth's state on her wedding day to Jack and that day to Neal was making Abigail worry too.

Rosemary came and left, after parting some words of wisdom, to go and get people organised at the church.

Abigail could see that Elizabeth was procrastinating. The wedding was due to start in ten minutes and Elizabeth was only just putting her dress on. Abigail stood behind her as she did the buttons up. She looked over Elizabeth's shoulder at her reflection in the mirror.

"Elizabeth, if you feel it's this wrong in your heart, I can't let you go through with it" she finally said, voicing her concern.

Elizabeth froze, staring at her. "Really?"

"Yes. If you're this doubtful, it doesn't sit right with me. You have good instincts normally."

"You don't think I'm just being scared?"

"No."

Elizabeth exhaled slowly. "Alright. I'm going to cancel it."

"Are you sure?"

Elizabeth took another deep breath in and out.

"Yes. I'm feeling better already."

They walked back downstairs and leaving her bouquet on the kitchen table, she walked straight towards the door and stepped outside.

She turned back. "Are you coming?"

Before Abigail responded, Elizabeth heard someone say her name on the front porch.

Elizabeth turned to see a man approaching. It was just like the man that they had described who had sent the telegram to her. Six foot, dirty, long dark beard. Green eyes staring at her.

Elizabeth fainted into a pile of white lace. **  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Abigail was walking towards the door when she saw Elizabeth turn toward someone and then faint with a heavy thud.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail rushed forward but before she could get there a strange man had swooped in from around the corner of the doorway, out of Abigail's line of sight.

He peered down at her. His dirty hand went to the side of her face.

"Elizabeth. Sweetheart" he said tapping her face gently.

Abigail looked at the man again. "Jack?"

The man looked up at her and she saw his eyes staring back.

"Oh my! It's you!" she said running toward him as he stood and hugged her tightly. "It's really you. You're real!" she said, gripping his arms in her hands. He looked and felt so different.

"Yes, it's me" he said with a smile as he bent back down to Elizabeth who was still out cold. "Help me lift her, will you."

Jack propped her up and tried his best to lift her, but he had clearly lost a lot of strength wherever he had been.

Between the two of them, they managed to get her back inside onto Abigail's couch with a pillow propped under her head. Only then, did she start making a noise as she came around.

Jack was standing behind Elizabeth's head, while Abigail sat down beside her, holding her hand.

"Elizabeth. Are you okay?" she said as Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"Yes. That was so odd …" she said shaking her head as she tried to sit up. "I thought I saw …"

"Elizabeth" Jack said as he leant down in front of her.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she now saw Jack kneeling in front of her. Her hand went to his face, as if trying to make sure he was real and as it came into contact with his beard, she pulled her hand back as if she had been electrocuted.

"You're real …" she said as she tried again. This time her palm, wrapped around his face.

"Yes" he replied.

Then the tears began to fall fast.

"It's really you" she said as her hands went around his neck and she pulled him toward her. His arms wrapped around her waist and they held each other tightly, both of them crying happy tears.

Abigail watched them for a moment, before she walked out of the café knowing that she had both a difficult and happy announcement to make to the people gathered in the church, depending on what side of the aisle they were standing on.

* * *

Elizabeth held Jack so tight, she was worried he wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Where have you been?" she sobbed into his ear.

"I was a prisoner in the Northern Territories."

She pulled back and his lips found hers, kissing her deeply, her lips parting for him and his tongue ran along them. She matched his desire, kissing him back fervently. Her hands ran up the sides of his neck, holding him closer to her.

"I can't believe you're really here. Alive."

He pulled back from her. "Alive?"

"We buried you over two years ago, Jack."

"Buried?"

"Yes. We were told you were killed in a landslide."

Jack pulled back, his hand running along her arm and touching where her ring should have been. It was then he saw her with a new set of eyes.

"Is that a wedding dress?"

Elizabeth could see the fear in his eyes.

"Yes, I …"

Jack pulled back from her, standing quickly. "You're getting married? Today?"

"Yes, but …" she stood to follow him.

"Who are you marrying?"

"No, I was about to call off the wedding. I had doubts and …"

"You're engaged to someone else?"

"Jack, would you just listen." She grabbed his arm. "Yes, but it's not what you think."

"I can't believe this."

"Jack, the whole town thought you were dead for two years. I tried to move on, like you told me to in your letter. I've had doubts for weeks and then I got that telegram …"

"You got my telegram, but you were still going to get married?"

"No, Jack we thought it was a hoax. Someone was playing a joke on me."

"Who would do that?"

"I DON'T KNOW BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS MY DEAD HUSBAND WHO HAD COME BACK TO LIFE!" she said yelling, trying to get him to listen.

He kept pulling away from her, moving further and further away.

"Jack, please. Just listen" she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I have wished you were here every day for the last two years. You can't walk away from me" she said as the tears got the better of her and she began sobbing.

Jack had always hated watching her cry. He came back to her, putting his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

She looked up at him and he did what he knew he had to do. He kissed her as deeply as he could manage and she kissed him back.

"I love you, Jack. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too."

* * *

Abigail reached the stairs of the church. She could hear the music from the organ playing softly inside. She took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs. William was waiting just inside the door.

"Where is she?"

"She's not coming."

Abigail was certain that she saw relief wash over William's face.

"You're not going to believe me, but Jack just showed up."

"What?!"

"I know. I wouldn't have believed it either but I saw him with my own eyes. He's very much alive."

"Jack's alive?"

Abigail nodded. Frank, Neal and Nathan were watching Abigail and William talking. Frank left his position, walking down the aisle to see what was happening. Neal and Nathan following behind him.

"What's going on?" Neal asked.

"Elizabeth has called the wedding off" William said.

Neal groaned. "I knew it. Why?"

"Jack just showed up."

"WHAT?" Neal practically yelled, drawing the attention from most of the congregation. With that he took off running out of the church toward Abigail's, with Nathan right behind him.

"Jack's alive?" Frank asked.

"Yes" Abigail nodded eagerly.

Frank turned back to the people gathered for the wedding.

"It appears that there will be no wedding folks. Mountie Jack has shown up alive instead."

Elizabeth's side of the church was full of exclamations and cheers as everyone pushed their way out the doors. The crowd headed for town leaving Neal's guests standing there looking at each other in bewilderment.

* * *

Jack had his arms around Elizabeth, not quite believing that she was finally here. Over two years he had been apart from her. Every night he dreamt of her and now she was right there. As her lips found his again, kissing him desperately, the door flew open.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth pulled back as the man in the suit appeared.

"Neal, I …"

"This is him?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

"Where have you been?" the man yelled at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth's fiancé, Neal. Answer my question."

A Mountie in red appeared behind him.

"Grant?"

"Thornton? Where have you been? You were reported as dead."

"So I heard" he said, holding onto Elizabeth's hand tightly. "I've been held as a prisoner in the Northern Territories, along with James Kingston. He went straight to HQ to file a report. I had to come here first."

"But they dug up a body with your tags?"

"The landslide was caused by an explosion set by a gang in the north. They pulled James and I from the debris. I just assumed that our tags were lost in the slide. I never dreamt I would be reported as dead" he said, looking back at Elizabeth.

"I've heard enough" Neal said, turning around and walking out.

"Neal, wait" Elizabeth called out after him, reluctantly pulling away from Jack. She followed him out the door and around the corner. "Neal, please. I'm sorry."

He turned suddenly. "So that's it then?"

"Jack's my husband."

He approached her, putting his hands on her arms. "It doesn't matter. If you want to be with me, we can just leave. We can be together."

"Neal, I …"

"You're choosing him?" He already knew the answer.

"He's Jay's father."

"You don't have to choose him."

"No, I don't have to but I do choose Jack. I'm so sorry."

Neal nodded slowly before turning and walking away down the street.

* * *

Jack stood inside the café, watching the door where Elizabeth had just disappeared. Just being apart from her again, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

As he stood there answering the Constable's questions he saw people emerge on the road in front of him.

"Jack!" Cody yelled running into the café and flinging himself into Jack's arms.

"Cody! Look how tall you are!"

All the kids flooded in first, clearly the fastest runners, followed by Jesse and Clara. He received pats on the back and hugs, all the while he was watching the door for Elizabeth to return. Abigail reappeared, with Rosemary close behind, followed by Lee carrying a small girl.

"Jack! I don't believe it!" Rosie squealed over the top of everyone else. She clung to Jack, hugging him almost tighter than Elizabeth had.

Lee embraced him next. "Where have you been? You look like hell!"

"Thanks Lee" Jack grinned. "Who's this?" he asked, looking at the little girl with the blonde curls.

"This is Ellie Rose."

"She's beautiful. Looks just like Rosie."

"Yes, she does."

Everyone from the town crowded into Abigail's café to hug their beloved Mountie.

Tom stepped into the café and Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" he said as he embraced his brother.

"I was in town for my sister's wedding but this is so much better!"

Julie was by his side with a small baby in her arms. "Hi Jack."

"Julie! Who's this?"

"This is your niece, Lily."

"I have a niece? Congratulations" he said, clapping his brother on the back. "How's Ma?"

"She's good. She should be back in town tomorrow. You can see her for yourself."

"She's here?"

"Yes, she moved here just after you .. passed away, I guess."

The emotion of the whole thing was getting to Jack. His eyes welled with tears before he hugged his brother again.

"I can't believe they told you all I was dead."

Jack glanced back to the door just as William appeared in the doorway with a small boy in his arms. He was talking to someone around the corner. The little boy stretched out his arms to them, just as Elizabeth emerged. Elizabeth took him easily and he clung tightly to her neck. Elizabeth continued talking to her father as the boy glanced into the café, Jack watched on in disbelief.

"Who's that?" Jack asked Tom.

Tom followed his gaze. "Who?"

"The boy."

"That's your son."

Jack pulled his gaze away to stare at Tom. "My son?" his voice cracked.

"Yes. Elizabeth was pregnant when you disappeared."

"My son" he said slowly.

He had not expected any of this in his wildest dreams. He stared at the small boy again.

* * *

"Where did Neal go?" William asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know. He was quite angry, which is understandable."

"Are you happy with this?"

"My husband just came back from the dead. Of course, I'm happy" she said glancing back into the café to see Jack staring at her. "I need to talk to Jack but right now I have to compete with the whole town."

William could see her predicament so he stepped into the café.

"Excuse me, everyone" he bellowed over the noise. "I think it's time that we give Jack a chance to catch his breath. He's probably quite overwhelmed with everything he's been through. I'm sure he won't be leaving any time soon so we can all speak with him later."

Elizabeth saw a lot of nodding happening in the crowd as people moved away from Jack, allowing him to leave the café to approach William.

"Thank you, sir."

"Good to see you, Jack" he said, shaking his hand. "Now get out of here."

Jack walked toward Elizabeth, unsure of what to say.

"Come on, Jack. Let's go home."

* * *

 _ **I've got one more chapter to go to finish this off. Let me know what you think … unless you hate it and then I don't want to know! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Come on, Jack. Let's go home."

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and turned toward the right.

"Home?" he asked, nodding his head toward the left where their row house had been.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Home" she said pointing to the right. She shifted Jay in her arms and held out her hand to him.

He moved toward her, taking her hand in his and following her lead up the street out of town.

As they walked in silence, Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She had never been speechless in front of Jack, but right now an awkward silence existed between them.

"Where were you all this time?" she finally asked.

"Basically in a prison" he said, looking at her sideways.

"It doesn't look like you have been fed all that well."

"No."

"And you've been there for two whole years?"

"Yes. I escaped once but they caught me again quickly."

"You were held by a gang or something?"

"Yes."

"For what purpose? You were never ransomed."

"For information."

Elizabeth nodded uncertainly, not sure what information he would have had that would have been valuable to a gang.

"But what about you?" Jack asked her.

"What about me?"

"You were … pregnant when I disappeared?"

Elizabeth stopped walking, her hand pulling away from his. "Tom didn't tell you? I just assumed …"

"He mentioned I had a son but that was all."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Jack! This is Jack Junior but we all call him Jay" she said turning so that Jack could see the little boy's face over her shoulder.

"When was he born?"

"In April. He's nineteen months old now."

"I didn't know what to expect when I returned but all of this is beyond anything I had dreamt."

"I'm sorry. It's probably all been quite a lot to take in."

Elizabeth began walking again, both hands holding Jay.

"So where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" Elizabeth said grinning.

Jack looked around him, trying to figure out where they were headed. She saw the realisation in his expression.

"To the land?"

"Uh huh."

Jack glanced sideways. "You finished the house?"

"We did."

"We?"

Elizabeth noticed the concern in his voice when she used the word 'we'. "Well mainly Lee and the rest of the men in town. I was pregnant, after all."

* * *

Jack breathed a sigh of relief that he had Lee to thank for the house and not Elizabeth's almost new husband. The thought still disturbed him and he knew he would have to bring it up again at some point.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until the house began to emerge on the hill.

"There it is" Elizabeth said, pointing ahead.

Jack looked hard and could see the part of the house. "That's the way I designed it?"

"Yes. Lee had your plans. It's a well-designed house, Jack. You did a great job."

As they got closer, Jack could see the details emerge. The porch out the front with the set of stairs leading up to it. The big front door and the matching windows.

His feet stopped of their own accord as he stared. "I can't believe it."

"You didn't expect it to be done?"

"No. I thought you would still be in the row house waiting for me to come home."

"Fortunately, no. We've been here since Jay was about three months old."

Elizabeth walked up the front steps and opened the door for Jack.

"Welcome home, Jack."

Jack stepped into his new home not knowing quite what to do. Elizabeth walked ahead of him.

"Jay is asleep. I will just go put him down and I will be back."

Elizabeth walked up the stairs at the side of the big sitting room leaving Jack alone. He slowly walked around, his hand running over the furniture. He stood in front of the fireplace and stared. It was exactly how he had planned it.

The house was cold. He saw the firewood sitting to the side and knelt down and began stacking some twigs and kindling to start the fire. He found the matches and by the time Elizabeth had returned he had a roaring fire going.

"Oh Jack, that's great. I can never get a fire going that hot!"

"Are you still trying to rub two sticks together or do you use matches these days?"

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and gave him that look that he had missed so much.

He stood up and approached her. "I've missed your scary teacher face."

"Really? Out of everything you missed that?"

"I missed everything. I never thought I would see you again. I thought I was going to die up there" he said, tears making their way into the corners of his eyes. He reached for her, slowly running his hands up her arms. He felt awkward with her, wanting her close but feeling this unexplainable distance between them.

"Jack, why don't you take a bath and clean up? We have running water in the bathroom. I will just have to heat up some water to go with it."

"Why? Don't you like the way I look?" He feigned annoyance.

"I love the way you look, but you would look better without being covered in so much dirt" she said with a grin.

"I guess if you put it that way."

Elizabeth went to the stove and lit it before she filled a big pot with water at the sink and placed it on top.

"Come on. I will show you where the bath is."

Elizabeth led him through to a room behind the kitchen. He could see the large bath in the corner with the water pump over it. There was a big window behind it and towels sitting on a chair in the corner. There was a table beside the bath with a washbasin on it and a mirror on the wall. As Jack walked into the room he caught a glimpse of himself and got quite a shock. He looked terrible.

"No wonder you were surprised when you saw me." Jack ran his hand down his face.

"The shock of how you looked was nothing compared to the surprise of seeing you alive, believe me."

"I don't even look like me though."

"Thankfully your eyes gave you away" Elizabeth said with a smile.

She walked over to the bath, turned on the water and as it began to run slowly, she plugged the bath.

"I'll have to see what clothes I have for you."

"You gave away my clothes?"

"You were dead, Jack. I kept anything that was meaningful, which was essentially your whole wardrobe anyway" she said it with a little laugh but Jack could tell there was a lot of pain behind it.

"Elizabeth." He stepped forward to take her hands in his. "I am so sorry for what you have been through."

"It's not your fault" she said as the tears brimmed her eyes.

"Yes, it is. I got captured and I left you."

"Not intentionally."

"But I did all the same … and with a baby nonetheless."

"Jack, I know you would have been here with me if you could." Elizabeth paused before taking a breath and smiling again. "I will be back in a moment."

Jack watched her go and immediately wished she was still beside him. Having space between them was too much.

* * *

Elizabeth walked upstairs and felt like she was forgetting something. Jack.

She was worried that when she got back downstairs she would realise it was all a weird dream. She hurried to the closet in the spare room and pulled out the boxes with Jack's clothes in it. She rifled through it to find some underclothes, pants and a shirt. She shook them out and smelled the shirt. It smelt a little musty but they would be okay. She found his shaving kit and comb.

As she stood from the floor she realised what she was still wearing. A wedding dress.

Instead of going straight downstairs, she bypassed her own room and changed out of the dress, reaching the buttons with difficulty but eventually finding all of them. She slid out of it and pulled on one of her white shirts and her powder blue skirt that Jack used to like.

She pulled the flowers out of her hair and quickly redid it in a more simple style. On her way out the door, she slid off Neal's engagement ring and moved Jack's back to the correct finger before adding her own wedding ring from the jewellery box. She stared at it for a moment before leaving the room.

When she got back downstairs, Jack walked past with the empty pot of hot water back into the kitchen. She went into the bathroom, placing his clothes on the table beside the washbasin.

"Here you go" she said as she heard him come back in.

"Thank you."

"There's a toothbrush here too." She motioned to the drawer under the table. She stood there awkwardly for a moment. "I will leave you to it then."

She went to leave but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth, I ..."

"It's fine Jack. Take your time. I imagine it's been a while."

He nodded. "Stay with me."

"Oh okay."

"I need to shave first. Will you help me?"

Elizabeth nodded and disappeared out the door, returning with another chair. Jack filled the small basin with water from the bath.

He soaped up his face, before sitting down in the chair. Elizabeth opened his shaving kit and pulled out the blade. She stepped between his legs and her free hand reached out to hold his face steady. She glided the blade over his skin the way he had once showed her. His beard fell away showing gaunt cheeks and dirty skin. She ran the blade up his neck, avoiding his eyes that she knew were staring at her.

"Do you want to cut your hair too? It's very long … I mean you can keep it like that if you like."

"No. Cut it off please."

Elizabeth pulled out her scissors from the drawer. She ran her hands through his hair, carefully cutting it away until it was short like the way he used to wear it. She worked her way back around to the front, fixing up his fringe, making sure it was perfect, when his hands reached up for her hips.

"Elizabeth."

He forced her to look at him. His eyes were pleading with her. She leant into him, her lips dropping to his, grazing across them. Her hands held his face up to her. He kissed her back slowly as his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer between his legs.

Elizabeth could feel herself melting into him. It was the middle of the afternoon. She had to stop. She stopped the kiss but instead of pulling away she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"I've missed you so much" she said as the tears began to fall.

"I can't believe that you're here in my arms again."

They stayed that way for a few moments before Elizabeth pulled back.

"Your water is going to get cold. You better hurry up and get clean and then we can talk by the fire."

Elizabeth helped him out of the rags that clung to his body. She thought that he looked thin before but without his clothes he was a mere shadow of himself.

"Oh Jack. What did they do to you?"

"I'm okay" he said stiffly.

"Didn't they feed you at all?"

"Not well, no"

Elizabeth could see scars all over him but she kept quiet. Jack climbed into the bath. Elizabeth soaped up her hands and ran them over his shoulders. He jumped at her touch but as her hands moved slowly over him she could feel him relaxing. She gently scrubbed the dirt from his skin.

She worked her hands down his arms, his muscles all but gone. She pulled one hand out of the water, soaping it up and grabbing a nail brush to scrub his dirty nails. She could feel him watching her as she worked on him. She did the same to his hair, soaping it up and then kneading her fingers gently through it. She moved back to his face last and she gently scrubbed his skin, washing all the dirt away.

She could feel his eyes on her again, but when she looked at him she was surprised to see that he was crying.

"Jack, what's wrong? Did I hurt you."

"No, I'm fine."

Elizabeth left it alone. She looked down at the grey water.

"Why don't you finish off? I have to go check on Jay." She put the soap in his hand and stood up hastily and left.

* * *

Jack sat in the bath staring after his wife.

That had almost been too much. Feeling her hands all over him like that had felt amazing but the longing in him was too much to bear.

But Elizabeth had been engaged to another man that morning. She was going to marry another man.

That thought kept coming back to him and it bothered him. If Elizabeth was going to marry another man she would have likely kissed him, held his hand, planned a future with him. One that he had just interrupted. And what would have happened if he had come back tomorrow or next week or a month from now. What then?

* * *

Jay was still asleep when Elizabeth checked on him so she went into the kitchen to make something to eat. She didn't have much as she was supposed to be going on her honeymoon that morning.

Her honeymoon. Neal.

Elizabeth shook her head at the thought just as there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth opened it to see Abigail in front of her.

"Hi Elizabeth. I don't mean to disturb you but I just thought you would probably need some food to feed that husband of yours."

Elizabeth smiled. "You literally read my mind. I have nothing here."

"Just what I thought." Abigail handed her a basket.

Elizabeth walked into the house expecting Abigail to follow but her friend stayed at the door. "Abigail?"

"Oh I won't intrude."

"Nonsense. Come in. Jack will be out in a moment."

On cue, Jack walked out of the bathroom looking fresh and clean but thin and sad. His old clothes draped over his figure appearing several sizes too big.

"Look at you" Abigail said cheerfully. "You look better already, Jack."

"Don't tell me you didn't like my beard and long hair either" Jack said with a small smile.

Abigail smiled. "I just dropped off some food. I best be going again. It's so good to see you again Jack." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to the door. "There's enough food there for a few days, Elizabeth."

"Thank you Abigail."

"You're welcome." Abigail disappeared out the door, closing it behind her.

Elizabeth looked through the basket and found some fresh vegetable soup and bread. The soup was still warm so she poured some into a bowl for herself and Jack and put the bowls on the table. She placed some bread next to it.

"Take a seat. It's just simple. Abigail must have been worried about your stomach."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth put the kettle on to make some tea.

Jack bit into the bread and sipped the soup slowly.

"Abigail still brings you food?"

Elizabeth smiled at his comment.

"No" she said emphatically, "but she knew I wouldn't have much here."

"Because you were leaving on your honeymoon?"

Her smile faded. "I was supposed to but I had already decided to call it off."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did. None of that matters now. You're here."

"Do you love him?"

"In a way, I guess."

"Maybe I should go" he said, standing from the table.

"You're not going anywhere" Elizabeth said approaching him. "This is where you belong. Right here with Jay and I." She reached for him, kissing him.

"You were engaged to him" he said softly.

"Because you were dead, Jack. I feel bad enough about the fact that I was courting someone while you were locked up somewhere unable to get to me. It's in the past now. I don't want to talk about Neal or what might have been. I had been unsure about getting married and now I realise it must have been because of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Jack. You are my soulmate. The love of my life. That will never change."

She put her hands around him again, holding him tightly.

They were interrupted by crying coming from upstairs.

"Mama!" the little voice called out.

Elizabeth went upstairs and picked him up out of his cot.

"How was your sleep, Jay?"

He didn't answer as he clung to her. As soon as she brought him back into the kitchen where Jack was sitting, Jay looked straight at Jack and his face lit up.

"Daddy!"

Elizabeth looked at him in surprise, but it couldn't beat Jack's expression. He sat in his seat, his mouth hanging open. Jay held out his hands to him.

"Daddy" he said again as Jack took him. Jay put his hands on his face.

They stared at each other, Jay with curiosity and Jack with wonder. Elizabeth watched them both, a smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

"For what?"

"Not being here with you. I've missed so much."

"It was out of your control."

Jack watched his son for a moment longer.

"He's beautiful, Elizabeth."

"He is" she said proudly.

Elizabeth took Jay and placed him on the rug on the floor to play. After Jack had stomached as much food as he could manage, he joined Jay on the floor. Elizabeth watched them from the couch. They stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon until Jay began to show signs of tiredness.

They sat down to dinner as a family, with Jay on the end of the table between Jack and Elizabeth. Jack ate about as much as Jay.

"I'm worried about you Jack. Is that all you can eat?"

"For the moment."

"You're not hungry?"

"I think my stomach is smaller. It fills up quickly."

"That seems reasonable. But you should try and eat more frequently if that's the case. To try and put some weight back on."

"I know."

"I think we should go see Carson tomorrow. Get you fully checked over."

"I'm fine, Elizabeth."

"For my own peace of mind, Jack. Please?"

"Can we afford a doctors visit? You've been providing for Jay on your own all this time."

"Yes, but my father has helped me out here and there. I've gone without nothing."

"I will have to pay him back."

"No, Jack. I'm sure you reappearing is enough payment."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been worried about me. Having you back will relieve some of that worry."

"I guess."

After dinner, Elizabeth took Jack upstairs to put Jay to bed. Jack looked around the room, stopping at the chest of drawers when he saw his photo.

Elizabeth changed Jay into his pyjamas.

"Book?" Jay asked.

"Okay. Which book?"

"Daddy's book."

Jack turned around to watch them.

"Which story?"

"Spider. Spider" he said clapping excitedly, a broad smile on his face.

Elizabeth smiled. He was so adorable. She took the book off the shelf and sat down on the rocking chair before he climbed into her lap. Jack looked over her shoulder at the handwritten book.

 _Mommy wanted to say thankyou to Daddy for helping her. She decided to ask him to lunch. She packed some sandwiches and put them in a basket. Mommy and Daddy walked to the pond and Daddy helped her into the boat before pushing it out onto the water and climbing in himself. They talked for a while before Mommy pulled out the sandwiches. She wasn't a very good cook but Daddy didn't mind. As they were about to unwrap their sandwiches, Daddy saw a spider walk across Mommy's shoulder._

" _I think we have a friend."_

" _Hm?"_

 _Daddy pointed to Mommy's shoulder and she got the fright of her life. Mommy hates spiders. She jumped into Daddy's arms, the spider staying on her. Daddy picked up the spider and put it on the side of the boat. For a moment Mommy didn't realise she was still in Daddy's arms before she quickly pulled back._

" _We probably shouldn't make a habit of that" she said, although secretly she did want to make a habit of that._

 _Daddy didn't mind it either. They finished off their sandwiches, before Daddy rowed them back to the edge of the pond._

Jack had stood there listening with a smile on his lips. Elizabeth didn't read the last sentence on purpose. Jay however knew the story off by heart although he hadn't quite wrapped his head around the words.

"So Daddy sayed Mommy from spidey and Mommy knows lied Daddy" he rattled off unintelligibly.

Jack looked at him puzzled, trying to work out what he had just said.

Elizabeth quickly closed the book and kissed Jay's forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet boy. I love you."

"Night Mommy. Love you."

Elizabeth motioned for Jack to say goodnight too. Jack leant down and kissed Jay's forehead.

"Goodnight Jay. I love you too."

"Night Daddy. Love you."

Elizabeth left the room with Jack following and she closed the door slightly.

"What did he say at the end?"

"Oh nothing."

"Should I go back in and grab the book and check?" he grinned at her. His face was so thin, she couldn't see his dimples anymore.

"No!"

He stood there waiting for her to answer. She sighed.

"He said 'So Daddy saved Mommy from the spider and Mommy knew she loved Daddy'."

"That was when you knew?"

"It was around then but you were insistent that Mounties didn't get marry."

"Yes, well you slowly convinced me otherwise." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Marrying a Mountie?"

"I don't regret marrying you if that's what your asking. I would be surprised if many other professions cause you to be kidnapped and reported as dead to your family and friends for two years though."

Elizabeth took Jack's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

"This is our room. You must be exhausted."

"I haven't slept in a bed for a long time."

"You will love this one. Sit down on it" she said motioning to him.

Jack sat down. "You got your featherbed?"

"I did" she grinned back at him. "It was a necessity."

"I'm sure it was."

They stood silently for a moment.

"I'll go see if I can find your pyjamas" she said rushing away.

Elizabeth went back to Jack's boxes in the other room and brought a few more things back with her including his pyjamas.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, both of them remaining unmoved.

"Right, well I'll let you change." Elizabeth went to leave again but Jack reached for her.

"Wait", he held her arm. "You seem a bit … scared of me."

"No Jack, of course not." She put her hand on his face. "Never."

"So why do you keep pulling away?"

"I just thought you might need … space" she said uncertainly trying to explain what she was feeling.

"I've had two years of space Elizabeth. All I want is you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. But what do you want?" he asked, almost uncertainly.

"Only you."

He leant in to her, his lips pressing against hers, as his arms wrapped around her back.

* * *

 _ **This is panning out longer than I thought … maybe another one or two chapters before I wrap this up.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

As the morning light shone into her bedroom, Elizabeth woke up confused. She felt odd, disoriented, trying to work out what happened the day before. She had dreamt of Jack but that was not unusual. _What was different?_

She rolled from her stomach onto her back and looked around. Everything appeared the same. She went to run a hand through her hair and caught a glimpse of a wedding ring on her finger. Neal.

No that wasn't it.

She turned her hand over and Jack's engagement ring stared back at her. Jack.

She sat up quickly and looked around, before she flew out of bed grabbing her robe as she went. She hurried out of the bedroom and heard noise coming from Jay's room. She reached the doorway and then she saw him.

Jack was sitting in the rocking chair with Jay on his lap.

She couldn't help the tears that fell. _He was real. It wasn't a dream._

Jack looked up at her.

"Hi beautiful" he grinned at her before he must have seen her tears. He stood up with Jay in his arms, coming toward her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth hurriedly wiped her tears away.

He put his arm around her shoulders, holding Jay between them. "It's okay. I understand."

"You do?"

"I felt the same way when I woke up."

She nodded as he pulled her into his chest.

"Mama" Jay said, putting his chubby hand on her face.

"Good morning baby. Have you had breakfast?"

"No. I wasn't sure what he ate so we've just been talking and singing together."

"Are you hungry, Jay?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Alright, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

They sat beside one another on the couch staring at the back window as the sun rose higher into the sky. It was a cold morning as would be expected for that time of year. Jay sat on Jack's lap. He had clung to Jack all morning.

"Your mother should be back about lunchtime. We should walk into town and see her. I have a few things I need to do anyway."

"Has she been okay?"

"Truthfully, no. We were both in a bad place at the beginning. I wrote to her about Jay when I was about six months along."

"Why didn't you tell her sooner?"

"I told her at the same time as I told my own parents. I was worried they would try and drag me home with them."

"Did they?"

"They tried, yes. Your mother came a few days after they left and lived with me until I moved here."

"You and my mother lived together? For months?" he said in surprise.

"Yes, well we were both lonely and we did have your loss in common so it worked out. She helped me a lot around the house and she cut back on the lard" she said with a smile.

Jack laughed. "I would have loved to be a fly on the wall to see that all unfold."

"She lives above the mayor's office now."

"She didn't go home?"

"No. When Jay was born, she found a new purpose here. She looks after him during the days when I teach."

"You're still teaching?"

"Of course. How else could I afford to feed Jay and I if I didn't work."

Jack was silent. He hadn't done the right thing by her or Jay. He had never had a lot of money and the little he had was put toward the land and the material for the house. He had never anticipated that he would be taken from her within weeks of their wedding on a training assignment.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"I've been a terrible husband."

"Jack, you weren't terrible. You weren't here. There's a difference. The Mounties paid me a small amount for becoming a widow but it wasn't a lot and it was my choice to build this house. I could have sold the land and lived quite comfortably for a time. But I enjoy teaching and it was always my intention to go back, whether you were here or not."

"So where has my mother been?"

Elizabeth was dreading that question. "She went to Buxton for a few days."

"Why?"

"To get away from the wedding."

"I thought you said you were getting on with her."

"Yes, but she didn't want it in her face. She doesn't mind Neal and she had given me permission of sorts to court again but …" Elizabeth trailed off, her eyes dropping to her knees. Neal would always be a sore point to them.

"Neal?" Jay asked hopeful.

Jack stared down at his son.

"No baby. Daddy is here now."

Jack slid Jay off his lap onto the couch and stood up, walking away from them.

"Jack?"

He looked over at her and could see the tears in her eyes. He grew angrier just looking at her thinking the tears were for Neal.

"I can't help feeling like I interrupted something."

Elizabeth put Jay on the floor before standing up and approaching him.

"I told you, I was going to call the wedding off."

"But what if you didn't. What if you got married and I came back and you had another family, Elizabeth?"

"What if?! What if you hadn't been reported dead? What if you had come home two years ago instead? Jack, it's all hypothetical! What's real?"

"I don't know" he said quietly.

"What don't you know?"

"We courted for four years before we were married Elizabeth. How long were you courting Neal for?"

"We were friends first but started courting in April."

"Exactly!"

"Exactly what?"

"Eight months Elizabeth!"

"So? After six months of being with you I would've married you on the spot. But we decided together to take things slow and not to rush because of everything that happened. You know that!"

"It's not the same. Why didn't you take things slow with him?"

"I was worried things were moving too fast but honestly he and I were friends. We had always been friends. What I felt for him compared to what I felt for you is no comparison. You gave me butterflies and made everything exciting. I couldn't wait to see you every day. When we kissed it was like fireworks were going off. We were always meant to be and I knew that almost as soon as I met you."

"You're still speaking in the past tense."

"That was in the beginning Jack. You know I love you. What can I say to convince you?"

"I just feel like I've been replaced."

"You were replaced because you were dead, Jack! You told me in your letter to move on and open my heart again and I tried. I did. For Jay's sake more than anything."

She turned and left the room, walking up the stairs.

Jack stood at the window looking down at the valley. He knew he was asking too much of her and he didn't want to fight. He just wanted to hold her in his arms forever. Yet all he was doing was pushing her away.

He heard footsteps and Elizabeth reappeared with something in her hand.

"Here" she said handing a leather book to him.

"What is it?"

"It's my journal."

Jack's eyes went wide in surprise. "No, I can't …"

"You have to. I don't want to fight with you and it's the only way that you're going to believe me and understand how I felt. We need to get past this Jack. Read it."

Elizabeth went and grabbed her coat off the hook and walked outside. Jay still sat on the floor, oblivious to what was going on around him.

Jack went and sat down on the couch and opened Elizabeth's journal. It felt so wrong, like he was invading her privacy. He was surprised to see the entry was addressed to him. It was the day after Jay was born.

…

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Jay opened his eyes for a good ten minutes today. He looks so much like you. He's such a content baby. He barely ever cries and he sleeps so well. I still have to feed him every few hours but he is such a happy baby, I am so lucky to be his mother._

 _We had lots of visitors again but I felt myself daydreaming about you, wishing you were here. Not a day goes by that I don't think about how things should have been. I know I need to stop doing that but it's difficult when I haven't had a lot of sleep and my thoughts revolve around you and Jay._

 _I love you, Jack. Forever and always._

 _Elizabeth._

…

Jack glanced up at the door to where Elizabeth had disappeared but he couldn't see her. Jack kept reading entry after entry. At first they revolved around Jay. Elizabeth filled him in on everything he had missed out on.

…

 _I spent all night teaching him to say Daddy too. We have your photo on his dresser which we have a look at every night, but now I'm trying to get him to say Goodnight Daddy. It might take a while, but we will get there._

…

That made sense now, how Jay had recognised him and how he knew his name. Elizabeth had made sure that Jay knew who he was.

…

 _I wish I could get over you some days. I'm worried about how my reminiscing will affect Jay and I try and be strong for him. Some days are harder than others and the problem is that memories or thoughts of you can hit me at such unexpected times. Something that begins as a good thing, like Jay taking his first steps, ends in my sadness._

 _I will be stronger. For you. For Jay._

…

When Jay took his first steps, Jack saw that as the turning point for Elizabeth. She saw her grief as a weakness and she vowed to be stronger for both of them.

After that, Elizabeth began writing about Neal but Jack could see the uncertainty in her journal entries. He could see that she liked him but she didn't love him, believing she would fall in love with him in time. That broke his heart, knowing that she had tried to settle.

…

 _After much debate, I accepted Neal's proposal today. I'm still not certain that I've made the right decision._

 _I weighed up everything and even though the love I have for him is more like that of a friend, I'm hopeful that it can develop into more with time._

 _You might not think that is ideal, but I honestly can't see myself loving anyone with the magnitude that I loved you. Part of the problem is that you still have most of my heart and Jay has the rest. I'm just not sure that there is room for anyone else but over time there should be._

 _I hope you can forgive me for letting another man in. I know you said in your letter to do just that but I'm sure you never expected that you would leave me behind and that this would actually happen. I sure didn't._

…

The more he read between the lines, the more he understood what Elizabeth had been trying to tell him. She was unsure from the beginning. Nothing like she had been with Jack. With Jack she had been independent and stubborn. She knew what she wanted but now as a widowed mother, she was almost a shell of herself and those traits had almost disappeared.

…

 _The problem is that it has made me question my engagement to Neal. I know he is a good man but I am not excited about the next phase of my life._

 _Instead I am filled with worry. Worrying that I don't love Neal enough, worrying that I am choosing the wrong man for my future, and worrying that if I cancel the wedding I might never find someone else._

 _I don't know what to do. I spoke to Lee and I could tell he wants me to cancel it but he would never say that to me. He says he just wants me to be happy._

 _I don't really know if I can ever be truly happy again without you here, so I don't know what the answer is._

 _The fact that I still write to you, speaks volumes._

…

Then Elizabeth's final entry, pulled even more at his heart strings but for a different reason. It was her goodbye.

…

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I'm getting married again tomorrow. I think this will have to be my last letter out of fairness to Neal. It means I have to officially say goodbye, something I should have done a long time ago but have been unable to._

 _I still love you with every inch of my heart. I thought it would have eased by now as it has been two years since your death. The constant reminder of Jay has not helped with the pain of losing you but it is another reason why I love you so dearly. Our son is everything to me._

 _I wish things never ended like this. I wish you had been here to see your son grow up and hold me in your arms and tell me everything was going to be okay. Right now, I don't know that things will be okay but I have to hope and pray that they will be._

 _I will always love you,_

 _Elizabeth_

…

Jack looked up from Elizabeth's journal, the tears flooding his eyes. He stood up and moved toward the door. He saw Elizabeth sitting on a chair on the porch, her head in her hands, clearly upset.

Jack decided there could be no more tears or grief in this house. There had been enough.

He opened the door and walked outside. Elizabeth glanced up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Jack put his hand out to her and she stood up and his arms went around her, holding her tightly to him.

"I'm sorry" he said into her ear.

"Will you forgive me?" she whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive. It's all in the past. We're not talking about it again. No more arguments and no more tears. We're back together and I won't be leaving your side again."

Elizabeth pulled away from him. "How can you know that?"

"If they can't guarantee me a permanent post here after they reported me dead for two years, then I will be leaving the Mounties."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm never leaving you again." He brought his lips to hers, leaning into her. He kissed her more forcefully now, wanting her to know how he felt.

"Good."

Their heads touched as they leant against each other before Jack pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go into town. I had better go and find my Ma."

* * *

They walked into town and Elizabeth separated from Jack and Jay at the café.

"I just need to run an errand quickly. I will be right back."

"You're going to see Neal?" Jack asked.

She knew he was just asking, he wasn't upset anymore. The journal seemed to have eased any uncertainty he had.

"Yes. I just have to return his ring. I will be with you in a moment."

Elizabeth walked down the road toward Neal's place. He wasn't there but as she walked back up the street, she saw him leaving the jail. He saw her approaching him and shook his head at her and went to turn away.

"Neal!" she called out to him.

"I don't have anything to say to you Elizabeth."

"I know. I just had to return your ring to you. Then I will leave you be." She held it out to him between her two fingers.

He reached for it, his fingers brushing hers. She could see the pain in his eyes and she felt terrible about everything.

"I am so sorry" she whispered.

"What would have happened if we'd been married when he had showed up?"

"I don't know" she said, knowing the answer but not wanting to hurt him any further. She hadn't admitted to him that she was going to call off the wedding regardless.

"Would you have still left me?"

"I don't know."

"I think you would have. It was always him. I had always been competing with a ghost."

"Maybe." Her eyes stung with more tears.

"I will be leaving town at the end of the week. Just tell me …" he moved closer to her, his hand on her arm. "Are you sure?"

* * *

Charlotte rode back into town after several days away in Buxton. She had told herself for months that she was okay with Elizabeth's new beau but when it came down to it, she wasn't. She couldn't watch her son's widow remarry. Not when she knew how much Jack loved her.

As Charlotte pulled up at the café, she saw Elizabeth and Neal together, talking on the street. She could see Elizabeth was upset from her body language. Charlotte glanced away, not wanting to be caught watching. She climbed down off her horse and tied him to the post before heading in the back door of the café.

"Charlotte! You're back!" Abigail said. "You missed a whole lot of entertainment yesterday!" she said excitedly.

Tom came out of the dining room. "Ma! You're finally back!"

"You all knew I was gone until today. The wedding went well?" she asked, not really wanting to know the details.

Tom laughed. "No."

"What do you mean?"

"Elizabeth called it off."

Charlotte's mouth dropped open. "She did?"

"Uh huh. You won't believe the reason either!" Tom said laughing.

Charlotte was surprised by both Tom and Abigail's apparent excitement at the cancellation of the wedding. As far as she knew, they had all been on board with it,

"Gramma!" Jay squealed when he saw her and came running from the dining room.

Charlotte scooped him up and gave him a hug, holding him in her arms as she turned back to Abigail.

"Lizzy cancelled the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Oh what a relief. But why?"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jay said excitedly.

Charlotte looked at Jay in surprise but then turned to where Jay was looking.

Jack was standing right there in Abigail's kitchen. Jack.

"What the?"

Tom took Jay from her arms before she dropped him and Charlotte stared at the vision in front of her.

"Jack?"

"Hi Ma." He stepped forward to give her a hug but even as she put her arms around him, she couldn't believe that it was him.

"Jack? It's really you?" Charlotte clung to him, not knowing what else to do.

"Yes, Ma. It's me."

"And you stopped the wedding?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth didn't get married?"

"No."

Charlotte pulled back, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't believe it."

"Get in line!" Tom said.

Charlotte stared at Jack. "It's so good to see you, son."

* * *

Elizabeth stood in front of Neal feeling terribly guilty about everything.

"I'm sure" Elizabeth replied to him. "I'm terribly sorry for the pain that I have caused you."

"So that's it then?"

"I guess so. Goodbye Neal."

He stared at her for a moment.

"Bye Elizabeth."

Elizabeth walked away without looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ch 1 of 3 today …**_

 **CHAPTER 11**

When Elizabeth walked into the café she saw Charlotte and Jack holding one another tightly. Tom, Julie and Abigail all stood by watching the emotional reunion.

Elizabeth walked over as they pulled away from one another. Charlotte rarely cried yet her eyes were full of tears.

"I can't believe it's really you" she said, her hand still holding onto her son's arms. "I never thought this could happen. How are you here?"

"I was held prisoner in the northern territories."

"For two years? You're skin and bone Jack!"

"Yeah, well you should have seen him yesterday! Elizabeth made you tidy up, hey?" Tom said laughing.

Jack saw Elizabeth behind him. "I did look frightful, didn't I?"

Elizabeth smiled back as she came to stand by his side and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She could feel everyone's eyes on them but she didn't care.

"I suggested Jack should go see Carson to get looked over."

"Yes, that is a good idea" Charlotte agreed eagerly. "I will watch over Jay if you want to go now."

Elizabeth looked sideways at Jack and he nodded. "Alright, we'll be back soon."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked out of the café onto the street. Within a few minutes, people came from all over to say hello again. A one minute walk turned into fifteen minutes by the time they finally opened the door to the infirmary.

"Jack! Elizabeth!" Carson said, standing from his desk.

"Hi Carson" Jack said stepping forward to shake his hand.

"What can I do for you both?"

"It's just for me. I need to have a physical done."

"Of course. Are you able to provide details of your living conditions over the past two years? That would help in knowing what to look for."

"Well I was kept in a small room for most of the time. I slept on the floor with a single worn blanket. I was fed bread and water and occasionally a piece of meat or a vegetable. That's about the extent of my existence for that whole time."

Elizabeth was horrified but she stood to the side, not letting him see her expression.

"So you didn't see much daylight?"

"No."

Carson indicated for Jack to move to the bed.

"Can you take your shirt off?"

Jack did as he was told and Carson held his stethoscope on Jack's chest.

"Did you get sick very often?"

"A few colds."

"You've been lucky then."

After a few minutes of checking Jack's breathing, blood pressure and a few other routine things, Carson sat down beside Jack.

"I'll be honest Jack. You're really underweight and likely malnourished."

Jack nodded as Carson explained to both him and Elizabeth how Jack needed to ease back into eating and modifying his diet to build his muscle mass and nutrition again.

"When will you be returning to work?" Carson asked.

"I'm not sure just yet."

"You need to be careful, Jack. You're nowhere near the strength you used to be. You need to be aware of that."

"Believe me, I am."

"You're very lucky that you were in such good health beforehand Jack otherwise you may not have made it."

Elizabeth stepped closer to the end of the bed, so she was nearer to Jack. He looked over at her and held out his hand. She took it and he squeezed it before turning his attention back to Carson.

Once Carson was finished they said goodbye and headed outside. They walked down the stairs, still holding hands.

"That's nothing you didn't already know" Elizabeth said quietly.

"No, but it is still hard hearing it from a doctor. It's going to take a long time to build up my strength and fitness again. And Carson is right … it could be dangerous going back to work until I am strong enough."

"You can't be going back to work any time soon. The Mounties owe you. They reported you dead for two years."

"I'm well aware of that but its still my job."

"What about your friend? Have you heard from him?"

"No. I should go and speak to Constable Grant."

"I can come with you."

"It's not necessary, Elizabeth. I will meet up with you back at the café soon."

Elizabeth knew what that meant. It's Mountie business and he didn't want her there. She was still reluctant to leave his side.

"Are you sure?"

He gave her a small smile and stepped forward to kiss her cheek. "Yes. I won't be long."

"Alright. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

* * *

They parted ways in the middle of the street as Jack walked up the stairs to the jail. He knocked briefly and opened the door to find Nathan sitting behind his desk and Neal opposite him. Nathan didn't seem surprised to see him but Jack immediately saw the hatred flash across Neal's features.

"Jack. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you had heard back from Mountie HQ?"

"Yes, actually I have" Nathan said before turning back to Neal. "Can we finish this later?"

Neal stood. "There's not much to finish. The outcome is unchanged."

"Just don't do anything rash. I will meet you at the saloon later."

Neal nodded before brushing past Jack, his eyes narrowed on him before leaving the jail. Nathan waited a moment before waving Jack to the chair that Neal had just occupied. Jack took a seat.

"I sent a telegram to Mountie HQ yesterday. Being late on a Saturday, I didn't expect to get much of a response but I was surprised to receive word back last night. They had already spoken to James Kingston who reported everything on Friday. They have assembled two teams: an investigation team who will work directly with you and Kingston and another that has been sent out immediately into the northern territories to catch the men responsible."

"Alright. What about an official apology to our families?"

"Fortunately Kingston's family were only told his body was missing so he was never formally identified as deceased. Commander Berkley who took over from Sam Collins will be issuing Elizabeth and Charlotte a formal apology and I believe you will receive monetary compensation."

"So what is the next step?"

"They want you to go to Hamilton."

Jack put his head in his hands.

"I know that's a lot to ask. You just got home after two years and they want you to go again. Maybe check your mail. They should be sending you an official correspondence."

Jack stood up and put his hand forward to shake Nathan's hand. "Thank you for following it up on my behalf."

"You're welcome. It wasn't just for you though. It was for Elizabeth too. She deserves to be happy, Jack."

Jack hesitated not knowing quite what to say. "I remember you from your days as a cadet in training."

"Yes, you were very close with Douglas Burke as I recall."

"Yes. Another good Mountie lost to the cause." He hesitated momentarily, stumbling over what he wanted to say. "I realise your loyalty probably lies with Neal as he seems to be a friend of yours."

"To a degree but Elizabeth is also a friend of mine. Honestly, I was worried that Elizabeth would cancel the wedding. It was no surprise when I heard that she had. I was surprised to hear the reason though but I don't hold that against her. I had heard a lot about you and, believe me, you left some very big shoes to fill. It has taken a long time for the people of this town to accept me and part of it, I believe, was reliant on Elizabeth's acceptance. The people of this town are incredibly loyal. They were welcoming but it seemed to change once people saw that she was okay with me being here. I had always heard that you were a good Mountie but when I arrived in Hope Valley, I heard from people in this town what a good person you were and how much you loved your wife."

Jack stood in front of Nathan listening, surprised at his honesty.

"I just hope you're not coming back to work too soon! This town has grown on me!" he said with a laugh.

"I don't think I will be back for a few months yet. I'm not in the physical shape I need to be and if I am required in Hamilton, you know how long this could take."

"Maybe by the time you come back, they might be able to leave us both stationed here. After all, Bill wants to retire anyway."

"Where is Bill? I haven't seen him yet."

"He should be around. He went out of town with your mother – didn't want her riding alone but you know what she would have thought of that!"

Jack laughed. "That I do."

Jack turned toward the jail door. "I'll let you get back to work. Thanks again Grant."

"No problem, Thornton."

Jack stepped out of the jail into the bright sun. His eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the direct sunlight since he had escaped. So far most of the days had been overcast but since he had been in the jail, the sun beamed through a gap in the clouds.

Jack squinted as he walked down the jail steps and headed for the mercantile.

"Jack!" Ned Yost said as he entered.

"Ned. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. I have some telegrams for you. I was just about to send Katie to the café to see if you had called in" he said as he went to a slot and pulled out some papers and handed them to him.

Jack stepped away from the counter and opened the first one.

 **Jack Thornton. Please come to Hamilton immediately for interview regarding capture. Mountie HQ.**

Jack sighed before he opened the next.

 **Jack Thornton. I have reported case. They have interviewed me but need more information. They want you to come to Hamilton. I tried to persuade them. Sorry. Kingston.**

Jack opened the third and final one.

 **Jack Thornton. Formal apologies will be sent to your wife and mother regarding the inaccurate reporting of your death. You will receive a lump sum payment of your wage for the last two years and your wife will receive a monetary amount to cover any emotional detriment for our error. Commander Berkley. RNWMP.**

Jack folded the telegrams back up and deciding not to send a response until after he had spoken with Elizabeth, he left the mercantile and headed straight for the café.

When Jack walked in he saw Bill, Lee and Rosie sitting with Elizabeth, Tom, Julie, Abigail and Charlotte at a table.

"Jack!" Bill said as soon as he entered, jumping off his chair and hurrying forward to give him a quick hug. "I didn't believe them when they told me but here you are!"

"How are you Bill? Still Sheriff, I hear?"

"Yes, but not for much longer. I'm getting too old for this, Jack" he said laughing before pulling up another chair and sliding it in between Lee and Elizabeth before returning to his own seat.

Jack sat down and found Elizabeth's hand under the table and their fingers entwined and rested on his knee.

"What can I get you Jack?" Abigail asked. "I have a beef and vegetable soup on today."

"That would be perfect. Thank you."

Abigail disappeared into the kitchen before returning with a steaming hot bowl of soup and a plate of biscuits and setting it in front of him. Jack reluctantly let go of Elizabeth's hand to eat but she left it there, resting on his knee.

Jack heard a noise behind the table and saw Jay playing with a little girl about the same age. Her blonde ringlets indicated she must have been Rosemary's daughter.

Jack turned to Lee. "Is that little person yours?" he said motioning towards the children playing on the floor.

Lee looked over. "Oh goodness. I forgot to tell you. That's Ellie Rose" he said, putting his fork down and getting up to go and pick up his daughter and bring her over. "Say hi to Uncle Jack."

The little girl with the blonde curls grinned at him. "Hi."

"Hi sweetie."

Lee put her back down and she walked back over to where she had been sitting with Jay.

"She's three months younger than Jay. Sorry, I forgot I didn't introduce you to her yesterday."

"It's fine. I was distracted anyway."

Everyone was eating so Jack turned back to his soup and ate a spoonful. It tasted rich but the flavour was still good. He had really missed Abigail's cooking. The conversation continued around the table. Rosie said something to Abigail and Lee laughed at her. Rosie gave him a look before Abigail and Julie were laughing as well. Tom was talking and laughing with his mother and Bill while Jay and Ellie were playing happily on the floor. Jack took it all in.

"You alright?" Elizabeth whispered to him.

"Yeah. I missed this though. Our family and friends."

Elizabeth squeezed his knee. "I know it's all a lot to take in. We missed you too."

He leant over and kissed her on the cheek. "I missed some things more than others though" he whispered in her ear.

He saw the blush in her cheeks and her eyes dropped in embarrassment. She looked beautiful.

"Take a walk with me after lunch?" he asked.

Elizabeth beamed at him. "I would love to."

* * *

Conversation continued over lunch, with everyone trying to catch Jack up on all the important details that he had missed over the last two years. Elizabeth was talking to Charlotte when she felt Jack take her hand. She glanced over at him and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was overwhelmed.

"Maybe we should get going?" she asked him, to which he nodded appreciatively.

"Elizabeth, why don't I take Jay for the rest of the day?" Charlotte asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You two have a lot to catch up on and Jay can stay the night since I'm looking after him tomorrow anyway."

"Okay. That makes sense, I guess. I will pick him up after school tomorrow."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Jay. She scooped him up off the ground and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Grandma is going to look after you tonight. Does that sound like fun?"

His face lit up and he reached his hands out to Charlotte as Jack came to stand beside Elizabeth.

"Say bye to Mama and Daddy" Charlotte said as she took him.

"Bye bye Mama. Bye bye Daddy" he said, waving happily to both of his parents.

Elizabeth and Jack said goodbye to everyone and as they walked to the door of the café, Jack put his arm on Elizabeth's back. They grabbed their coats and Jack helped Elizabeth put hers on before they stepped outside. She waited for him to close the door and then he took her hand in his.

"The lake is still in the same place, right?" he said with a nervous laugh.

Elizabeth leant into his shoulder as they turned down the street that led toward the lake.

"It must be so overwhelming for you. I understand, I really do. So much has changed and everyone feels the need to fill you in."

"Yes, but some things stay the same too. The people are all the same. Rosie is … well Rosie. Bordering on eccentric. Lee is still calm and patient with her and still fun to talk to. Abigail still watches over everyone and Bill pretends to be tough but you can tell he's a big softie underneath. None of those things have changed."

They had reached the edge of the lake now, overlooking the church.

"And you … you're still my Elizabeth" he said, leaning in to capture her lips. One hand cradled her face as his lips pressed against hers softly at first, but as the familiarity of each other came back, the intensity in their kiss increased. They pulled back from each other breathless and he leant his forehead against hers.

"I have missed you so much. I know I have said that before. I don't know how else to explain it."

Elizabeth knew exactly what he meant. She wanted to be close to him again and these kisses were nowhere near enough.

Last night they had slept beside each other in the same bed, but that was all. Elizabeth now understood that the Neal obstacle was the cause of that and now that had been cleared away there was nothing standing in their way.

Elizabeth wanted Jack more than ever before. Since they had only been together a few weeks from when they were married to when he left, that desire to be closer to him now took over her body. She just hoped he felt the same way.

As they stood there, leaning into one another, Elizabeth pulled back.

"Take me home, Jack."

Instead of seeing shock or disappointment in his eyes like she feared, she saw nothing but love and desire. Without a word, Jack took her hand and led her home.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ch 2 of 3 today … don't miss Ch 11!**_

 _ *** STEAM ALERT * (Tending toward M rating … skip if it's not for you! This story has diverted from my original intention to be finished by now and I know this would never actually happen on the show but I always like to add a bit of steam to my stories ;) )**_

 **CHAPTER 12**

They walked home in silence. Jack knew what he wanted and his mind was spinning with what to do. Elizabeth had indicated that she wanted the same thing but he didn't want to rush her.

The previous night had been awkward to the point that Jack didn't even feel he had the right to touch his own wife. After reading her journal that day where she bared her innermost thoughts, he knew how Elizabeth felt about everything.

The house came into view and Jack thought he imagined it, but their pace seemed to increase slightly. Elizabeth walked up the steps onto the porch in front of him and unlocked the door. She held it open for him and he stepped inside. Elizabeth closed the door behind them, locking it from the inside before she turned back toward him. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, gazing at one another.

For a split second they stared. Then it was like the starting gun went off.

They rushed toward one another at the same moment, her arms wrapping around his neck and his hands went to her hips as their lips collided. The kiss they shared was passionate and desperate as they gripped one another tightly. Jack began unbuttoning Elizabeth's jacket and pushed it over her shoulders, letting it land behind her on the floor, before he began to lead her towards the stairs, their lips not parting.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Elizabeth pulled back and pushed Jack's coat off quickly before her hands cupped his face, bringing him back toward her. Their lips met again as they began to climb the stairs. Jack's hands were fumbling with the buttons on Elizabeth's blouse but she covered his hands and undid them herself as they reached the top of the staircase. Her fingers moved to his own shirt and within seconds she was pulling it over his shoulders and was undoing his belt. His pants fell to the floor and he almost tripped over as he tried to walk with his boots still on. He bent down to take care of his boots and meanwhile Elizabeth shimmied out of her blouse and skirt and pulled off her stockings.

Once Jack had pulled his boots and pants off and stood back up, Elizabeth was already pulling at the strings of her corset and a moment later they came back together, the last of their clothes abandoned on the floor of the bedroom. Their lips reconnected and as Elizabeth pulled Jack back to the bed, she threw back the covers and lay down, his body following hers, both of them eager and yearning to be closer. Her legs wrapped around his middle and as their kiss deepened, they became one. They loved each other passionately and completely and after she cried out his name, he collapsed on top of her, kissing her cheek tenderly.

They both lay there, breathing heavily. Elizabeth remembered almost being crushed by Jack's weight before, but now he barely weighed more than her. Her hand ran through his hair, as they lay there, hearts beating as one, chests rising and falling together.

Jack was here in her arms. Elizabeth began to cry silent tears. She never thought she would be this content again.

Jack pulled back and looked down at her, his surprise was evident.

"I'm so sorry" he said pulling off her quickly and moving away.

"No, Jack" she said reaching for him, pulling him back toward her. "I'm happy truly. I just can't believe you're here with me again."

He moved closer but seemed unconvinced.

"Please. Can you just … hold me?"

Jack lay back down beside her, his hands wrapping firmly around her.

"I never thought I would feel like this again, Jack. That is why I was crying" she whispered. "Don't leave me again."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

As Elizabeth dozed off in his arms, Jack thought about what he had just said. He had promised he wouldn't leave her again. Yet the telegrams he received that morning were laying folded in a heap on the floor somewhere inside his coat pocket.

He had wanted to tell her when they went for a walk but one thing led to another and now he was lying in bed, with his arms wrapped around his wife. He felt more content then he had since his return but now his thoughts were concerned with Hamilton and the investigation.

He felt Elizabeth's chest rise and fall and was amazed at how strong she was. Seven years ago when they first met, he never imagined that she would be by his side now. He never thought she could have handled this lifestyle and yet she never ceased to amaze him. He knew deep down that she would be disappointed with his news but she would accept it with grace just like she had with everything else.

* * *

Elizabeth stirred in the late afternoon as the sun moved lower in the sky casting long shadows across their bedroom.

Jack's arms were still tight around her waist and as she rolled into him, he stirred and his hand held her hip. Their eyes were level and Elizabeth watched as his eyes opened.

"Hey" she said, as her hand ran up his chest and rested on his neck.

"Hey" he replied, leaning in and kissing her slowly on the lips.

She stared at Jack for a long moment, thinking.

"What is it?" he asked before she spoke.

"Nothing … well, not nothing. I was just thinking that our bodies know each other so well after two whole years apart."

"We'll always find our way back to one another, Elizabeth. The love we have for one another doesn't come around very often."

"I think you're right. We still have two years to make up for though" she said biting her bottom lip. She knew that was very presumptuous but Jack's face immediately lit up with a cheeky grin.

"Don't we have to pick up Jay?"

"No. Not until after school tomorrow … but come to think of it I don't need to work for the whole week. We already have a replacement. That was a bit silly of me. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well in that case …" Jack said rolling on top of her and his lips ran along her shoulder and up her neck as she raised her head up to allow him access. The noises that escaped her lips were unlike her but she couldn't help it. The feelings and emotions that were running inside both of them were at an all time high and they rolled around on the bed losing themselves to one another. Elizabeth lost all sense of what was happening around her before she fell onto his chest, both of them a hot sweaty mess but calm, content and more in love than ever.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up with the sun even though she was physically exhausted. They had definitely tried to make up for lost time. Now as she lay in bed on her stomach with her arm on Jack's chest, she smiled at how everything made so much more sense now.

Elizabeth checked the time, realising she should probably get up, and rolled to her side and went to pull away.

"Where are you going?" Jack mumbled.

"To get dressed for the day. Come on Jack."

"No. Stay here" he said, barely intelligibly as his grip around her tightened.

"If I stay here, we will end up entertaining one another again and I should probably get Jay since I'm not teaching today."

"Nonsense. Ma won't care. And I'm all up for entertaining one another" he said as his hands ran over her, forcing her onto her back before his lips came back to hers.

"Jack …" she began but quickly lost all ability to concentrate as Jack's lips and tongue worked their way down her neck. "I have to … oh that feels amazing … stop, I have to …." The moan she released was not convincing either of them. "… go …" she gasped.

He pulled away looking down at her. "Fine, I'll stop."

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, her hand resting on his cheek. She could see something was bothering him.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

His eyes darted away from hers. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Talk to me."

He looked back at her as his hand brushed a stray curl away from her face. "I have to go to Hamilton for an investigation into what happened to James and I."

Elizabeth was sure that her heart stopped. _Not again._ "When?"

"I should probably leave today."

Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that immediately took up residence on her lower eyelids. He was looking at her now but this time it was her that looked away and gave a slight nod.

"Hey" he said, drawing her eyes back to him. "I don't want to go. Believe me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few weeks at a minimum."

Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that ran down her face now. "You met your son for the first time two days ago and now you're going to miss Christmas too?"

"I don't want to be away from you and Jay for that long. Come with me?"

Elizabeth nodded and Jack leant in to kiss her again slowly. "I won't be able to leave today but I can speak to my parents. They are due to drive back this week."

"That would be fine. The first few days I will be busy anyway and then I might be able to see you for the weekend."

"I can't believe you've only been back for two days and you need to go again" she said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm not surprised really. They made a big mistake and now they're trying to fix it."

"They can't fix it. The devastation that I experienced and everyone else in the town. No one can fix that" she said with more bitterness than she intended.

Jack wrapped his arms back around her waist and moved closer to her side. "I can't imagine how heart breaking that must have been."

"They told me in the middle of the street, Jack. I thought it was you riding up in the dark and when I looked closer I realised the Mountie wasn't you. Then he told me right there and then that you were gone. Thankfully Abigail was with me at the time but I don't remember much after that. I collapsed on the street and the next month was a blur."

His hands tightened around her as she retold the story. Her fingers ran absentmindedly up and down his arm.

"I felt robbed, Jack. We had been together only a few weeks after our wedding and then you were gone for training. I never expected that you would be taken from me so quickly. It was heart wrenching in so many ways. The town rallied around me and were incredible but it didn't relieve the pain I experienced for such a long time. Even when I found out I was pregnant, it should have been a happy moment and it was but not as happy as it could have been."

Elizabeth paused, not knowing exactly how to put all of her feelings into words. "I can't lose you again. I can't go through any of that again, Jack. I won't survive. I'm not the same person that you married. The last two years have changed me."

"You are the same person, Elizabeth. But all of our experiences change us. I'm different too. I couldn't not be after the last two years being held a captive and feeling so utterly helpless. But that is all behind us now. I'm not dwelling on that time anymore and neither should you. We found one another again and you and Jay are the two most important people in my life."

Elizabeth rolled into him so that they were facing one another.

"The stage leaves in just over two hours. We better get ready if you're going to be on it."

* * *

An hour later, they stepped out of the house hand-in-hand. Jack had a bag slung over his shoulder for his trip. They headed for the café to get some food for him to take with him on the long journey. Elizabeth was savouring this feeling though – her husband by her side, holding her hand. As they got closer to town though, her feet began to drag. Jack stopped, pulling her closer to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know."

Jack leant in kissing her right there in the middle of the street. Normally they would have been more discrete, but right now neither of them cared. She kissed him back, her hands clinging to his neck.

"It's just for a few days though and then I will see you on the weekend."

"It can't come soon enough" she said, as she kissed him again before pulling away and finding his hand again, she pulled him toward the café.

* * *

Neal had just stepped out of the saloon and was about to cross the road when he caught a glimpse of Elizabeth walking down the main street from out of town. Her husband was with her and they were holding hands.

All of a sudden Jack stopped, pulling Elizabeth back to him. He could see them talking and then he leant in and kissed her passionately in the middle of the street. Elizabeth responded, her arms wrapping around him.

 _She never kissed me like that. Not even remotely like that._ Their kisses had always been reserved and tender but nothing like the passion he just witnessed. And definitely not in the middle of the street where everyone could see them.

Neal hung his head and walked away. He had been having dark thoughts when it came to Jack Thornton but now seeing how much Elizabeth cared for him, he understood it. He had been warned that Elizabeth had been settling for him and now he new first-hand what that meant.

* * *

Elizabeth went and collected Jay from Charlotte, who was surprised to see her.

"I forgot I'm off classes for the week anyway" Elizabeth said as she lifted Jay into her arms.

"Oh yes. You could go back though. I'm sure Florence wouldn't mind."

"Yes, but I spoke to Jack and he has to leave for Hamilton."

"When?"

"Today" Elizabeth said sadly.

Charlotte mirrored her disappointment. "Today?"

"Yes. He will be leaving on the stage. He's just gone to see Lee at the moment. Would you come back with me?"

Charlotte agreed and they stepped out of her place together. They returned to the café and sat near the fire, warming up again. William and Grace had just stepped in moments before.

"Father are you still planning to leave in a few days?"

"Yes. Maybe Thursday."

"Will it be alright if Jay and I come with you?"

"Back to Hamilton?" William said in surprise.

Elizabeth nodded. "Jack's leaving today for some investigation. I thought maybe I could come back with you and then we wouldn't be apart for too long."

"Of course, dear. That would be wonderful to have you come back with us. Will you be staying for Christmas?" Grace said from the couch, where Jay had climbed onto her lap.

"I think so. It's only two weeks away."

"Thursday it is then" William said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

The doorbell jingled as Jack stepped into Lee's office. Lee looked up from his desk, a warm smile gracing his features when he saw who was walking in.

"Jack!"

"Hi Lee."

"Good to see you, man. Never thought I would see you walk through that door again!"

Jack smiled back.

"What can I do for you Jack?"

"Nothing exactly. I just thought I would let you know that I'm heading out of town for a while. I have to go to Hamilton to sort out all of this Mountie business."

"So soon?"

"Yes, unfortunately these things don't wait."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Her and Jay are going to leave with her parents toward the end of the week. I don't want to be away from them longer than I have to so this is the best compromise."

"Fair enough."

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I know you've always looked out for them both like family. I really do appreciate it."

"You don't need to thank me Jack. We are family."

"And thank you for the house too. I wish I had been there to help build it but you did an amazing job. It is just like I pictured it."

"You're most welcome, Jack. Anything for our town's Mountie hero" he said with a laugh.

The smile on Jack's face disappeared. "I'm hardly a hero when I couldn't escape my prison for two full years. I honestly had no idea how much time had passed and I never expected to find Elizabeth with another man."

"Are you two okay though?"

"Yes. She explained everything to me and I guess I didn't realise how much she changed after learning of my apparent death. I mean I've changed too so it is not so surprising in hindsight. But we've found our way back to one another. I'm just dreading saying goodbye to her again."

"That is understandable."

"I better get going. The stage will be here soon." Jack stood from his seat, as did Lee. "Thanks for the chat, Lee" Jack said, putting out his hand.

Lee took it, shaking it firmly and giving him a pat on the back with his free hand. "Anytime. Safe travels, my friend."

"Thanks. See you soon."

Jack left Lee's office and walked back toward the café just as Elizabeth stepped out with Jay in one arm and his bag in the other.

"Jack, you're going to miss the stage!"

At that moment, Jack heard the horse drawn wagon coming along the main street. He turned to see it slow down as it approached the stop.

Jack went and took his bag from Elizabeth, amazed that she was able to carry its weight along with Jay. Charlotte stepped out behind them, immediately followed by Abigail.

Jack carried his bag toward the stage and after everyone had alighted, he put it inside before turning back to the women. He hugged his mother quickly.

"Bye son. Be careful, please."

"Of course. I'll see you again soon."

"I'll be here waiting" she said pulling away from him.

Abigail gave him a quick hug too.

"Thank you for everything Abigail."

He could see the tears in her eyes as he pulled away and turned his attention to his son. He lifted him from Elizabeth's arms holding him tight.

"Bye Jay. I love you. I will see you in a few days."

"Bye Daddy."

Jack kissed him on the cheek and hugged him once more before handing him to his mother. Charlotte and Abigail moved away, attempting to give them some privacy.

Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, holding her close.

"I love you. I'll see you soon."

She didn't reply at first but then he realised that it was the tears that were getting the better of her. "Come back to me, Jack."

He pulled back and kissed her tears away before kissing her lips slowly.

"Just a few days, Elizabeth. Then we'll be together again."

"I hope you're right."

He kissed her again, before he pulled away, climbing onto the stage and sitting by the window. He put his hand out to her and she took it again.

"I love you" she whispered as the stage began to pull away.

With one last squeeze their hands parted and Jack stared out the window as Elizabeth's tear stained face disappeared from view.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 _ **Recap …**_

He pulled back and kissed her tears away before kissing her lips slowly.

"Just a few days, Elizabeth. Then we'll be together again."

"I hope you're right."

He kissed her again, before he pulled away, climbing onto the stage and sitting by the window. He put his hand out to her and she took it again.

"I love you" she whispered as the stage began to pull away.

With one last squeeze their hands parted and Jack stared out the window as Elizabeth's tear stained face disappeared from view.

 _ **Continued …**_

The next few days were hard. Elizabeth felt a new wave of emotion that she didn't know how to handle. Jack's sudden reappearance and now departure had left her feeling restless. Thursday couldn't have come soon enough. She begged Florence to let her take over on Tuesday and Wednesday and she was more than willing. Filling the days with school again allowed Elizabeth to gain some direction but when she went home at the end of the day, her house felt empty again.

Elizabeth spent her time packing suitcases for her and Jay but even that was done too quickly. The rest of the time she tried to spend writing in her journal or doing anything to distract her but it was useless. She yearned for Jack. To know he was safe.

He sent her a telegram on Thursday morning which she received just before she left. Her father had got the driver to come by the house in the morning and pick up her, Jay and their bags and drive them into town to say farewell to everyone. Ned Yost had already passed the telegram onto Charlotte.

"Lizzy. Jack arrived safely. Here you go."

Elizabeth unfolded the paper.

 **Elizabeth. I made it to Hamilton safely. Send word when you arrive to Mountie HQ. Love you. Jack.**

Elizabeth let go of the breath that she had been holding.

"He's okay" she said under her breath.

"He will be fine now, Lizzy. He's in the city."

Elizabeth exhaled slowly. "I've been so worried about him" she admitted.

"I know. I have been too. I think it's only natural after what we've all been through. Our anxiety levels are a lot higher."

Elizabeth nodded.

Abigail handed her some brown paper bags with food. "For your trip. I've packed Jay's favourite cookies and some sandwiches for him too."

"Thank you, Abigail. You are brilliant."

"Now I hope you all have a safe trip too. I'm glad you will be with your parents. That makes me a little happier."

"So long as nothing goes wrong with the car."

"At least you will all be together."

Elizabeth carried the food out to the car, where Jay, Grace and William were waiting. Lee and Rosie were standing to the side with Ellie as well.

"All ready to go?" William asked her.

"Yes. We have Abigail's supplies so we will be fine now" Elizabeth said with a laugh, handing them to the driver to put away for her.

There were hugs all around before they climbed into the car. William was riding up front with the driver, while Grace and Elizabeth sat in the rear with Jay between them.

"You take care of that dear boy, Lizzy. Don't let him grow too much while you're gone!" Charlotte called out.

Jay held out his hand and waved. Ellie was waving ferociously back to him.

"Say bye Ellie" Elizabeth said to him.

"Bye Ellie" he sang out.

"Bye Jay" they heard Ellie call out as the car pulled away.

* * *

Three long days and they finally pulled into the Thatcher residence late Saturday afternoon. Jay had fallen asleep in the last hour and was curled up across Elizabeth and Grace's laps.

Elizabeth picked him up and after William helped her from the car, she carried him upstairs to her old room and tucked him into the bed. She didn't want to leave him in a strange place, but she left the door open and walked across the hall to the upstairs parlour.

"Elizabeth?" Grace called out as she came down the hall. "Did you want tea?"

"Yes. I will just have it here though. I don't want to go too far away from Jay."

Grace called for tea and the two sat down and had a cup in relative silence.

"Did you need to send word to Jack?"

Elizabeth put her tea cup down in a hurry, almost knocking it from its saucer.

"Are you in a hurry, dear?" she said with a laugh.

"I was so distracted with Jay, I forgot about Jack" she said standing up. "Can you listen out for Jay for a moment while I go downstairs?"

"Of course. Go."

Elizabeth smiled and hurried downstairs. She found the butler, Bernie, and asked him to send a message.

"Miss Elizabeth, we have a phone. We can call the Mountie headquarters and leave your message. We don't need to send anyone anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come this way."

Bernie lead her to an apparatus set up on the other side of the foyer. He picked up the ear piece and held it to his ear before he lifted the speaker to his mouth.

"Mountie Headquarters, please."

"I have Mrs Elizabeth Thornton here, wanting to leave a message for Constable Jack Thornton."

"Yes ma'am."

Bernie handed her the telephone and Elizabeth took the pieces in her hands as Bernie had done.

"Hello?"

"This is Mountie Headquarters. You wish to leave a message ma'am?" the voice echoed through the ear piece.

"Yes. Can you tell Constable Thornton that I have arrived in Hamilton?"

"Certainly. Will that be all?"

"Can you make sure he gets the message immediately?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you. Good bye."

Elizabeth stood there for a moment not knowing what to do with the phone, before Bernie took the pieces from her and hung up the telephone.

"Well that was quite an experience … the first time that I have used a telephone!"

"They are usually quite prompt. He should get the message quite quickly."

"Thank you, Bernie. That saves going out in the cold."

"It has been a godsend!" Bernie agreed.

* * *

Jack was about to leave Mountie HQ after another long day of meetings and interviews. He was exhausted from everything and really needed a good night's sleep. He was staying in the Mountie accommodation across the road which consisted of a small room with a single bed and a communal bathroom. The living arrangement was basic but thankfully he hadn't spent much time there except to put his head down on the pillow.

As he walked past the front desk, the clerk tried to get his attention.

"Constable? Constable?"

"Yes, sorry I didn't mean to be rude" he said as the clerk waved him down.

"You're Constable Thornton?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I had a message here from Mrs Elizabeth Thornton" he said reading from the note.

"My wife? Yes?"

"She said she has arrived in Hamilton."

"Was that all she said?"

"Yes."

"Great. Thank you for letting me know."

Despite his fatigue from just a few minutes before, Jack had a new lease of life as he ran out the door and hailed a cab. Normally he would have walked but the cold spell was too harsh especially given his poor health. A car stopped immediately and he directed them to the Thatcher residence.

* * *

After a long day of travel, Elizabeth had been hoping that it would be just the family in the house but within the hour of their return several neighbours came to call on Grace.

If that hadn't been bad enough, both Carol Kensington and Audrey Sommerville felt it important to convey their disappointment at Elizabeth calling off her wedding.

"Your parents travelled all the way to that frontier town for your marriage and yet you didn't go through with it" Carol said with a shake of her head.

"They came to visit both me and Julie and their grandchildren. They didn't mind the inconvenience" Elizabeth said with certainty and a sideways glance to her mother.

"I just want to see my daughters happy and Jack's return has been just that."

"Jack's return? Who's Jack?" Audrey asked.

"My husband."

"You're deceased husband" Carol corrected her.

"No, he is very much alive. He was held captive in the northern territories and was reported as deceased by mistake."

Carol and Audrey looked at her in surprise. "How does a mistake like that get made?"

"I have no idea. That is why I'm in Hamilton. Jack is here to follow up on just that."

"You poor dear. To think what you've gone through!"

Elizabeth nodded solemnly. Thankfully, she heard Jay's voice calling for her so she excused herself and rushed to him.

"Mama" he called out from her room.

"Hi Jay" she said as she swept into the room and saw her scared little boy. "It's okay. We're at Grandma and Grandpa's house" she said as she drew him up into her arms.

She carried him down the hallway to Viola's old room where Grace had set up some toys for when Viola's daughter came to visit last time. She sat Jay on the floor and although timid at first, he slowly began to move away from her, exploring the toys and books in front of him.

Grace came to find them when her visitors had left.

"I'm so sorry about that Elizabeth. Maybe if I had have had time to warn them …"

"I don't think so. I used to think Carol was lovely but in recent years, I think with what happened between Charles and I …" Elizabeth trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I think you're right but the way they spoke to you was quite rude. I am sorry."

"It's fine."

"Dinner will be served in about fifteen minutes. Will you and Jay be joining us?"

"Yes. Do I have to get dressed for dinner though?"

"I don't mind but you know it would please your father."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "He can't let it go, can he?"

"He's a man of tradition."

"Fine. I will be down shortly."

"Here, let me take Jay. We will see what's in the kitchen for him to eat."

Elizabeth went through her bags and pulled some of her dresses out to hang in her closet. There were some of her old dresses hanging in there already but she pushed them aside to hang her plainer Hope Valley ones beside them.

Out of habit, she ran her hands along a few of them. The materials were softer and more detailed than anything she wore at home. She pulled out a grey one with elaborate beading on it and wondered if it would still fit. She undid her blouse and travelling skirt and after putting a corset on, she slid into the grey dress and did up the buttons.

Elizabeth moved to the mirror and looked in the mirror, surprised that the dress still fit after almost four years. It still looked nice and relatively modern because of the colour and embellishment. She fixed her again before walking downstairs to join her family for dinner.

As she walked down the staircase, she was surprised to see Charles at the door talking to her father. His back was to her, but she would recognise him anywhere. After all they had been friends for a long time before their disastrous encounter five years ago.

William looked up as she appeared but continued talking to Charles. Elizabeth went to pass without interrupting before her father called out to her.

"Elizabeth."

"Yes, Father?" she said stopping.

Charles turned around and he seemed just as surprised to see her.

"Elizabeth. I didn't realise you were back home."

"Just for a visit."

"Charles just stopped by to hand over some paperwork. I've missed quite a bit since I was away."

"I heard congratulations were in order" Charles said, stepping forward as if to give her a hug.

Elizabeth froze. "Um no. I didn't get married."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I …" he turned back to William.

"Elizabeth called the wedding off."

"Right."

"Jack showed up instead" Elizabeth said seeing Charles' eyes widen further.

"But Jack was …"

"Dead. Yes. Apparently not. He was otherwise detained."

"Wow. I really am behind" he said.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Bernie rushed by from a side door. Elizabeth looked towards the door as it opened and the flash of red was enough to tell her who it was.

"Jack!" she said as she rushed toward him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you" he whispered in her ear as his arms held her tight.

Elizabeth forgot for a moment that her father and Charles were standing behind her when she kissed Jack. He pulled back quicker than her and she realised his uncertainty. Elizabeth moved away, taking his hand and leading him into the house.

"William. Charles." Jack nodded to each of them.

"Dadda!" they heard a little squeal and Jay came flying out of the dining room toward him. Jack leant down and scooped Jay up in his arms.

"Look at you buddy. You've got so big in just a few days!" he said, tickling him on the belly.

Jay laughed hysterically before holding on tight to Jack's neck. Elizabeth tugged on Jack's arm, pulling him toward the parlour.

"Bye Charles" she said as she passed and once her family had moved through the parlour doors, she closed them behind her, leaving William, Grace and Charles on the other side to explain.

As soon as the doors were shut, Jack put Jay down and his hands wrapped back around Elizabeth's waist and his lips found hers again.

"That's more like it" she said, when they finally pulled apart.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't like kissing me in front of Charles?"

"Oh no. I don't mind about that at all. In front of your father though, that's a whole other kettle of fish."

Elizabeth laughed as her hands ran through his hair. "I missed you."

"I know. We were apart for two years but six days was way too long."

Elizabeth giggled. "Will you stay here from now on?"

"Do you think that will be okay with your parents?"

"We are married, Jack."

"I know but it could be for a few more weeks."

"I'm not living separately for longer than I have to. You're staying here tonight" she said, as both hands wrapped around his collar and she pulled him toward her, kissing him deeply.

"I guess that's decided then" he said with a cheeky grin.

There was a knock at the parlour door and Grace's voice called through it.

"Elizabeth? Dinner is ready."

"Coming" she sang back before giving Jack one more quick kiss on the lips, catching him by surprise, before she pulled away.

Jack grabbed her hand. "Hold on a minute."

"What?"

"You can't just do that and walk away."

"Sure I can. You will be thinking of me all through dinner that way" she said with a smirk.

"Believe me, I will already be thinking of you all through dinner."

Elizabeth laughed as she crossed the room to pick up Jay before walking back over.

"Are you ready for dinner, Constable?"

"I'm ready for dessert but I can wait" he said with a cheeky grin.

Elizabeth feigned shock but truthfully, she was looking forward to dessert too.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

One week later and it was Christmas Eve and Elizabeth was waiting for Jack to come home. He had been busy at work and had usually come in after dinner each night and was gone before she was awake. They had barely spoken, so she hoped that the next two days they could spend together with Jay.

She had spent the week shopping with her mother instead. They had bought a lot of new clothes. A few new dresses for Elizabeth, a lot of new pants and shirts for Jack since she had gotten rid of most of them and whatever Grace could get her hands on for Jay. He was one spoilt little boy. Elizabeth even found a few new dresses to take home for Ellie, knowing Rosemary would appreciate anything in the latest fashion.

Thankfully all of the shopping had helped to distract Elizabeth from missing Jack. He had finally come back to her, only to not really be with her and she missed him terribly.

Jack was exactly the same. He spent day after day in meetings while the Mountie group in the north attempted to close in on the gang that had held Jack and James captive. It was virtually impossible in the weather that had hit the country. It was brutally cold and had begun snowing and the streets of Hamilton had been covered. They had no chance further north. Eventually the search was called off and the Mounties relied on the mugshots that Jack had drawn of their captors that were distributed to every Mountie posting.

Jack was exhausted and the cold weather hit him hard. He believed it was due to lack of skin on his bones, even though he had already begun to put on a bit more weight since he had been back to civilisation for two weeks now. The food at the Thatcher residence was a major contributor to his weight gain. He wasn't sure if Elizabeth had organised it but every night he came home and his dinner would appear immediately on the dining table, piping hot and consisting of a large piece of steak and some type of vegetables including creamy potatoes and gravy.

Jack had barely spoken to Elizabeth in days. She was usually in bed asleep when he came to their room and was gone before she woke. Their contact consisted of him wrapping his arms around her and snuggling into her back before falling asleep for the night and kissing her goodbye on the cheek each morning.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Jack dashed away from Mountie headquarters to the jeweller down the street, hoping that they would still be open. As he approached, he saw that he was in luck.

He walked in and shivered at the change in temperature.

"Sir, we're about to close."

"I will just be a minute. Please."

Jack pulled off his coat. Seeing his uniform, the shop owner relented. Jack quickly looked through the cabinets until he found a beautiful silver chain with a locket.

"That one. How much?"

It was a bit more than Jack was hoping. He fumbled in his wallet, checking to see how much he had.

"I'm three dollars short. Can I pay you the rest on Wednesday?"

The man looked him up and down.

"Please. I'm good for my word. My name is Constable Jack Thornton. The necklace is for my wife Elizabeth. I just don't have enough cash on me right now."

The man looked at him curiously. "You're the Constable that was reported dead."

"Um, yes. That's me."

"Your wife is Elizabeth Thatcher?"

"Yes, that's right" Jack said, slightly puzzled how the man received his information.

"Your story was on the front page of the paper today."

The man rummaged behind him and pulled out the paper which displayed a photo of Jack in his uniform and a separate photo of Elizabeth below it, clearly taken from years ago when she was a regular Hamilton socialite.

 **MOUNTIE REPORTED DECEASED TWO YEARS AGO WHO TURNED UP ALIVE IS THE HUSBAND OF ELIZABETH THATCHER, HEIRESS TO WT SHIPPING**

Jack skimmed the story and was surprised that it didn't explain where he had been in the last two years.

"Well, it's a shame they don't have all the facts" Jack said as he handed the paper back to the jeweller.

"You were missing for two years though?"

"Yes, I was held captive by a gang."

"So you didn't leave your wife?"

"No of course not. Do you know my wife? I could never leave her" Jack said annoyed.

The man looked him in the eye before taking out the necklace from the cabinet and placing it in a box. He wrapped it for him and Jack pulled all of the notes out of his wallet.

"Thank you. I will be back on Wednesday."

"Don't worry about it, Constable. We're glad to see that you have returned to Ms Thatcher. I hope she likes the necklace."

"She's Mrs Thornton now."

Jack pulled his coat back on and took the box, sliding it inside his pocket. Jack held out his hand to the jeweller.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

Jack left the jeweller, plunging back out into the cold. He pulled his gloves on as he looked for a cab to head home to Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in front of the fire with Jay at her feet. Grace was sitting in an armchair having a cup of tea and William was sitting beside her, reading the paper.

Elizabeth had heard her father making lots of noises as he read but that wasn't really a surprise. He often huffed and puffed as he read the paper, but he chose to keep his concerns to himself normally.

"This is preposterous!" William said loudly, drawing all of their attention. Even Jay looked up from his toys on the floor.

"What is dear?" Grace said softly.

"Nothing. Nothing, it's fine."

"Just tell us William. It can't be that bad."

William glanced at his wife and then at Elizabeth. "Someone has got wind of Jack's capture and reported it on the front page of the paper today."

"Okay …" Elizabeth said, not understanding the problem.

"But there is no mention of where Jack has been for the past two years, only that he was reported dead and he is your husband."

Elizabeth looked at him puzzled.

"It eludes to the fact that he may have been dishonourable to you …"

"What?!" Elizabeth said standing up and rushing forward to take the newspaper from her father's hands.

She quickly read the headline and saw the photos of her and Jack and then ran her eye over the content.

"Do you know this journalist?"

"No. Don't worry about it Elizabeth" William stood from his chair. "Let me make a call."

William left the room, heading for his study. Elizabeth finished reading the article and turned to her mother.

"They've made out that he was having an affair or something horrible, rather than being held captive. Why would someone do this?"

"Don't worry, dear. It's not true and your father will set the record straight."

"It's too late now! It's on the front page" Elizabeth said as she flopped into the chair beside her mother.

"Beth, it doesn't matter. You don't care about what anyone thinks from Hamilton anyway. You know the truth and we know the truth."

"He wouldn't lie to me" she said under her breath. "He's Jack."

"You don't honestly think there's some truth to the story, do you? I've seen how that man looks at you. He will never have eyes for anyone else."

"I know, I just miss him and I've barely seen him this week. I just want to go home where no one can bother us."

At that moment, they heard voices in the hallway and Jack emerged behind Bernie as he opened the door for him.

"Jack!"

Elizabeth stood up and rushed to him, putting her arms around him as Grace excused herself from the room, closing the doors behind her.

Elizabeth's lips met his and he eagerly returned her kiss.

"You're finally here early."

Elizabeth felt a tug on her skirt and Jay was holding his hands up to them both, clearly too tired to speak. She laughed at him as she bent down to pick him up and hold him between them.

"Hi beautiful boy. Did you have a good day?" Jack asked, his hand resting on Jay's back.

Jay reached for him. Elizabeth passed him over and Jay curled up against him, his head resting in the crook of Jack's neck.

"He had a big day. He's exhausted."

"Has he had dinner yet?"

"No, but I don't think he would eat it anyway. Come on, let's take him up to bed."

The trio walked upstairs to Jay's bedroom and Elizabeth helped him out of his clothes into his pyjamas, all the while Jack held him. Within minutes he was asleep in Jack's arms. Jack lowered him into the bed and Elizabeth tucked him in. They both kissed him on the forehead before they left the room.

One of the maids was outside waiting for them. "Mrs Thornton, your mother asked that your meals be brought to the upstairs parlour. Are you ready to eat?"

Elizabeth looked at her curiously. "Yes, I guess so. Will Mother and Father be joining us?"

"No. They're eating downstairs."

Elizabeth led Jack to the upstairs parlour and found just two settings at the small table with a candelabra in the middle and the fireplace roaring at the side of the room.

Jack held out a seat for her and she took it as Jack moved to sit opposite her. As soon as they had sat down, the maid reappeared with two plates of food. She placed them down and disappeared again before returning with a pitcher of water and a bottle of wine.

Once they were alone again, Elizabeth glanced at Jack.

"Well, this is nice, isn't it?"

"Your mother must have read my mind" Jack said, taking Elizabeth's hand in his. "I've missed you and was hoping to have some time alone with you over the next few days." Jack kissed the back of her hand before releasing it so they could eat.

They talked about the investigation briefly and Jack told her what he could. Ultimately he was disappointed that the search was called off because it meant the gang had time to get further away.

"Did your father see the paper today?"

"Yes" Elizabeth admitted.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I don't know where the information came from but clearly they didn't get all the facts."

"Jack, anyone who saw you two weeks ago would have known what happened to you. Father was furious. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a retraction printed immediately."

Jack nodded, clearly embarrassed by what the journalist had been eluding to.

"You know I could never leave you voluntarily" he said, looking back at her.

"Yes, Jack, of course I do."

The maid returned to clear their plates and serve dessert. Elizabeth began eating hers but Jack's remained untouched.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. I don't need dessert. I just want to spend time with you."

Elizabeth smiled, put down her spoon and stood up from the table. "Let's go then."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth moved toward the door waiting for Jack. He stood up hurriedly and as he neared she held her hand out to him.

* * *

An hour later, they were laying in each others arms contentedly.

"I've missed you" Elizabeth said, her head resting on Jack's chest.

"I know. I'm sorry. Hopefully we won't have to stay here much longer. Maybe another week."

"Then we can go home?"

"Yes. Do you miss home?"

"Not exactly. You are my home Jack. Wherever you are, I need to be."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Jay called out to Elizabeth in the early hours of the morning. His cries for 'Mama' pierced the air. It was the same routine every day. She would go and get him from his room and carry him back to her bed. He would curl up beside her and go back to sleep for another hour before the rest of the house would start to wake.

This morning though, it was Christmas Day. When Elizabeth returned to her bedroom with Jay, Jack was still laying in bed asleep. Elizabeth put Jay down next to Jack before sliding back into bed beside him.

Elizabeth lay on her side watching them both. Jay had curled up, his eyes closed and his little bottom up in the air. Jack was behind him facing toward her. They looked so similar in that moment. The same short dark unruly hair, the same calm expression within sleep.

Elizabeth smiled before she closed her own eyes.

* * *

Jack had seen many Christmases but this one was by far his favourite and it started as soon as he opened his eyes. There beside him lay both his wife and son. A year ago he was sleeping on a cold floor, never thinking he would see Elizabeth again. Now he was here, in a warm, cozy bed with their son between them. Jack couldn't be more thankful than in that moment.

He reached his hand out to wrap around them both. As soon as his hand brushed against Elizabeth though, her eyes opened. When she saw him watching her, she smiled.

"Good morning" she whispered.

"Merry Christmas."

Elizabeth beamed at him. "Merry Christmas."

"I think I am the luckiest man in the world right now."

"How so?"

"Because of you and this little boy."

As if on cue, Jay began to stir. His eyes blinked open before he rolled over. He took in the sight of his mother before he realised his father was there too.

"Daddy?"

"Hi Jay."

"You here?"

"Yes. I'm here."

He looked at him puzzled.

"Mama. Bed."

Jack grinned.

"Yes, it's Mama's bed but it's nice of her to share with us, isn't it?"

He nodded before climbing over Elizabeth to get onto the floor. Jack eagerly moved into the space he had vacated, his arm wrapping around Elizabeth's waist. He leant in, capturing her lips with his.

"Mmmm" she said. "You should be here more often in the mornings if I get a kiss like that."

"I don't know. Then we would never leave our room."

"Is that such a bad thing?" she flirted with him.

"Only when we have a son that we should be caring for."

"He's fine" Elizabeth waved her hand in Jay's direction and sure enough he was already playing with some toy trains on the floor.

"Well in that case …"

Jack pushed her onto her back gently, his lips drawn back to hers, while his hands moved under the sheet, running up her leg to rest on her hip. His tongue ran against her lip until she parted them. He took the invitation, their tongues dancing with one another.

"Mama?"

They both pulled back. Jack looked up to see Jay's eyes right in front of him staring.

"What Daddy do?"

Jack rolled back off Elizabeth, a smirk on his face. Elizabeth moved to face Jay.

"He's kissing me, baby."

"Kissing?"

"Mmmm."

"No kissing" Jay said firmly.

"No kissing?" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"No." Jay then turned back to his train on the floor.

Jack burst out laughing at the serious expression on Jay's face. "Well I guess that does it then. Thanks Jay."

Elizabeth fell back on her pillow. Jack put his arm back around her waist while his other was propped underneath his head. He watched his son playing.

"That puts an end to that then, Jack."

"That's okay. I will have you all to myself tonight. I can wait. Just."

Elizabeth laughed. Jack quickly stole one more kiss while his son wasn't watching.


End file.
